<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Little Children by PurdyBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785357">Come Little Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurdyBaby/pseuds/PurdyBaby'>PurdyBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurdyBaby/pseuds/PurdyBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Kagome get sucked into an unexpected time and place. The real question is whether it’s an illusion or something more. Complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Come Little Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Come little children</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>I'll take thee away </em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"And you said your mother is trapped in here?" Kagome asked wearily as she followed the small ebony haired boy through the obviously abandoned palace. Inuyasha too seemed to be on high alert and was glaring at the back of the child's small head like he expected a demon to sprout from it at any moment. Their footsteps echoed on the rotted wooden floorboards which must have once been aesthetically pleasing. Expensive just like everything else here appeared to be but the stillness sent shivers down the miko's spine.</p>
<p>"What, um, what were you two doing in here?" Kagome managed shakily as the boy jumped down out of a partially collapsed wall onto the dirt and headed towards what must have been a small moat at some point. Now it was so congested with algae and stones by the looks of it that someone could just right over the water and not sink. Dark, onyx colored clouds rolled across the night sky making this dreary place somehow more ominous. It was impossible to make out all the shadows although Kagome was sure Inuyasha was having no problem. If it wasn't for the small bridge she would've assumed it was solid ground but now that she'd put two and two together, she could make out the subtle rippling of what little water was left.</p>
<p>Then, the clouds parted and the moon became visible. A full moon, large and beautiful, illuminating everything in its silver glow. Which surprisingly made everything worse. Something terrible has happened here. Broken weapons littered the ground as did white washed bones and fragments of long faded clothing. Something wasn't right here. Inuyasha was going to have an<em> 'I told you so'</em> field day with this one.</p>
<p>"Hiding," the boy answered softly as he glanced around and made a small sound of understanding, "Come on. This way."</p>
<p>Inuyasha snorted and glanced around as he continued following the assholes who forced him here. This place felt eerily familiar but he wasn't quite sure why. Then again his era wasn't exactly creative in their architecture. Maybe they'd been to another just like it before.</p>
<p>"From who? No ones here."</p>
<p>The distant sound of water dripping onto stone echoed in the suddenly dense air filled only with the sound of gravel underfoot. No one must have lived here in decades. Maybe even longer. The battle probably killed most and the rest fled for their lives if Inuyasha had to guess.</p>
<p>"She's through there," the boy answered evasively as he pointed at a small dilapidated gate barely hanging off ira hinges, "She's in the garden."</p>
<p>Casting a worried glance at her half-demon companion Kagome cleared her throat as her hand raised to twitch just over her bow.</p>
<p>"I don't smell anyone," Inuyasha huffed as he met Kagome's eyes and nodded. Before either could react a howling wind blew through the open courtyard knocking all three visitors straight through the entryway. The first sign that something was wrong, other than the obvious unnatural wind and the child who led them here, was that Inuyasha skid into one of many open entryways and appeared seconds later through an unrelated one.</p>
<p>"Oh hell no," Inuyasha cursed softly as anger filled amber eyes began darting around what was once a very peaceful secluded garden but was now overgrown and half-dead. Long bluish-gray garlands of filament draped among the bald tree branches swaying gently in the aftershocks of the fierce wind. While its dull coloring made it look dead at first glance, its scent made it clear that whatever this overgrowth happened to be was alive. That being said, other than the unnervingly long beard like strands brushing the ground, the only other things alive were the weeds. Five faded crimson archways adorned the weathered stone that had definitely seen better says and looked on the verge of collapse. It was attractive in a haunting, sad type of way but what it <em>was</em>lacking was one small ebony haired boy.</p>
<p>"Where'd that brat go? Imma kill him," Inuyasha cursed softly as he marched to yet another door and appeared comically from another. Going back into the door from whence you came, scaling the wall, and busting down a wall to charge through all had the same effect, and no amount of swear words made a lick of difference.</p>
<p>"Inuyasha, he was probably a fox," Kagome tried and failed to calm the half-demon who was so pissed the faintest jagged lines could be seen on his cheeks, "I'm sure it's just another examination and in the morning we'll be able to leave. They're just trying to scare us or get points. Just calm down. At least it's pretty."</p>
<p>"Do I look like if i care if this stupid garden is <em>pretty</em>?!" Inuyasha snarled as he charged through yet another doorframe and walked out three door frames over, "Oooh when I catch that little shit..."</p>
<p>"Okay but it is <em>kinda</em> funny though," Kagome admitted with an amused hum as she headed towards a door and paused once for effect, "You step in one side and..."</p>
<p>She vanished as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and eyed the five other entry points wondering which one she'd pop out of. Time seemed to slow down and then stop completely when she didn't reappear.</p>
<p>"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out as he spun around in a dead panic, "KAGOME?! Wait shit which...which one did she go in? Which...this one...it was this one..."</p>
<p>Taking a few steadying breaths, Inuyasha charged through the door and emerged from one directly across from it - his anxiety erupting into full blown terror.</p>
<p>"<strong><em>KAGOME</em></strong>?! This isn't funny wench! Where are you?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’ll Take Thee Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Come little children</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>The time's come to play<br/>Here in my garden of shadows</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"Inuyasha?!" Kagome screamed for the umpteenth time as she tried in vain to get stuck back with the man she loved more than life. He was still in there! If she wasn't afraid of hurting him, she would've purified the stupid cursed garden to the ground already.</p>
      <p>"No! No! <em>No! No! <strong>No</strong></em>!" Kagome screamed as she went into a full blown panic. This was bad. Maybe it was like a youkai fly trap or something. The worst part, the very worst part, was that Inuyasha was probably terrified - not for himself but for her sake. <em>Obviously</em> she hadn't reappeared like he had done. If there was one thing that scared him more than anything, it was the thought of losing her and...</p>
      <p>Momentarily shocked out of her own panic, Kagome took several steadying breaths as she digested that fundamental truth. For almost a year, she'd been telling herself that Inuyasha thought of her as just a friend but...but he was never terrified when Sango or Miroku got hurt. <em>Only</em> when she was involved. Since that was undeniably true, did that mean he maybe thought of her as <em>more</em> than just a friend? Was it possible...</p>
      <p>Well now she sure as hell was going to save him if it was the last thing she did because she needed <em>answers! </em></p>
      <p><em>"Okay, okay, okay," </em>Kagome breathed as she psyched herself up and shook her hands, "I can do this. Just...just need to maybe..."</p>
      <p>An idea struck her. They were connected, right? So long as the beads were on they were connected.</p>
      <p>"Hold on," Kagome murmured before bursting into a sprint and bellowing at the top of her lungs as her foot crossed through the entryway, "INU<em>YASHA</em>! SI..."</p>
      <p>As her cut off words reverberated off the cold stone, the wind blew a few stray leaves across the newly abandoned courtyard.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sniffling, Inuyasha used one finger to wipe away a tear. One thousand ninety six days. One <em>thousand</em>ninety six days. Why he was still keeping track he'd never know. It wasn't like it mattered how long it had been because he had an eternity left to go. Why else would he be stuck here in hell? He had died. All alone. Like he'd always feared he would.</p>
      <p>To add insult to injury, his personal hell was being back in the place that held nothing but hurtful memories. Filled to the brim with people he hated and who acted like they'd never been anything but accepting of him. Despite being surrounded, he'd never felt more alone. The only person he <em>would've</em>wanted to see wasn't here. The only person he'd <em>like</em>to spend eternity forever out of his grasp. It was ironic that he'd wasted so much time keeping Kagome at arms length - all his reasons for doing so seemed so stupid in retrospect. He could've convinced her to stay in his era. He could've. Or he could've just gone to hers. So what if they were from different periods of history? They could've made it work. Besides he was <em>pretty</em> sure Kagome had felt the same way he did and even if she <em>hadn't</em>considered being with him like that, he could've put in some effort. Convinced her he was worth a try. He sure as hell could've been nicer to her. But <em>no</em>, he'd been the one thing he hated. A coward.</p>
      <p>Another tear fell and he wiped it away.</p>
      <p>And now he was the lord of this underworld. A very boring underworld at that. Nothing ever happened here. No one visited. There was no drama. No attacks. Just...</p>
      <p>Allowing himself one more tear, Inuyasha sighed shakily as he tried to collect himself. At least he wasn't confined to just the fortress itself. He had '<em>lands</em>'. There was an edge to them of course. He tried to see if he could make it to the village that <em>was</em> his home but...but...</p>
      <p>You know...barriers. Hell. It just wasn't possible. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha inhaled deeply and tried to focus on staying positive. Kagome wouldn't want him to be miserable forever. She...she...</p>
      <p>Amber eyes flew open as his nose went into overdrive. She was here?! Kagome was here! Laughing tearfully, Inuyasha almost burst down the sliding door in his excitement. So what if her being here meant she died? Even if she was old and wrinkled and looked worse than Kaede, that was fine. More than fine.</p>
      <p>Rushing down the halls, Inuyasha followed the scent like his life depended on it. A soft cry escaped him as she came into view...</p>
      <p>And looked at him like she'd never seen him before in her life. He slowed down as his heart absolutely shattered. There was no recognition in those sapphire orbs. None. She actually looked slightly frightened. It was suddenly hard to breathe.</p>
      <p>"Oh Lord Inuyasha," one of the other servant women choked in suddenly - her voice sounding a thousand miles away, "What brings you to our quarters?"</p>
      <p>"I..I just..." Inuyasha tried miserably as he continued staring at Kagome and praying that she'd remember him. He hadn't expected that reaction but this was hell after all. It wasn't supposed to be pleasant. The elderly servant woman followed his gaze before making a noise of understanding.</p>
      <p>"Ah. This is a new addition to the cooking staff," the old woman hummed before making a curious face, "Unless you wish to place her elsewhere."</p>
      <p>"Yeah," Inuyasha responded thickly after a moment, "If, um, if you could."</p>
      <p>The elderly woman studied his expression before a knowing smile graced her lips.</p>
      <p>"I'll arrange to have her placed somewhere more appropriate," she replied cryptically which had Kagome looking endlessly confused, "I believe they are expecting you in the great hall to discuss the harvest my Lord."</p>
      <p>Nodding miserably, Inuyasha tried to compose himself even as a part of him curled up and died. Maybe...maybe he could make the most of this? At least she was nearby. That was better than nothing. In time, maybe he could...</p>
      <p>As he turned to leave, he heard Kagome whisper to the woman, "That's the lord? He's rather ugly looking, isn't he?"</p>
      <p>Flinching, another tear fell but this time Inuyasha didn't wipe it away and simply continued walking.</p>
      <p>"He's a half-demon dear," the elderly woman explain and Inuyasha took a calming breath. He didn't want to hear anymore but he had no choice. Picking up his pace, Inuyasha was still in earshot as he heard Kagome reply, "Well that explains it then."</p>
      <p>This really has to be hell. Even in life, Kagome would never say something like that. That couldn't be Kagome. It just...couldn't.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="hv_center">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Into a Land of Enchantment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Follow sweet children</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>I'll show thee the way</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Pressing one hand against her temple, Kagome groaned softly as she sat up and winced. That had to be the strangest dream she'd ever had. Vanishing boys and portal doors. Maybe she'd hit her head or something because that was strange even for a dream. And so vivid too. Smacking her lips a few times, Kagome glanced around what had to be an innkeeper's lodgings looking for some evidence of her friends or more importantly of Inuyasha.</p><p>"Hello?" Kagome called out softly as she got up and stumbled towards the door. Maybe she'd gotten hurt? It felt like she was in someone else's body or something. Arms and legs going every which way and...and...</p><p>Freezing, Kagome looked down at said body as realization dawned. This wasn't her body. Those weren't her clothes and...</p><p>Thrusting open the small door, Kagome stumbled into the strange courtyard and looked around. This wasn't even the last place she remembered <em>being</em>. Where was the garden? The red entryway? Hell there wasn't even a little moat and all the buildings were wrong and...</p><p>"Lady Hana, are you alright?" a man asked with no lack of concern, "You look very pale."</p><p>Oh this was so not good. An illusion or something just like Tsubaki had cursed her. Maybe whatever this was meant for her not to remember and had messed up somehow. Or maybe she'd thrown the whole curse for a loop by forcing her way in so it had to create a place for her. Adjust its tactics. Either way, she needed to act fast.</p><p>"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled before cringing at how foreign her voice sounded, "I need to find a man named Inuyasha. Its very important."</p><p>As soon as those words left her mouth, the miko realized that had been a mistake. If the spell really did intend for her to forget, then she'd just blown her cover right out the gate. Why was she so impulsive?</p><p>"I don't..." the man repeated before making a small noise of understanding,"Oh! Do you refer to Lord Inuyasha? In the North?"</p><p>Kagome blinked once as she tried to figure out what that meant. What were the odds of two people in this world having the same name? And besides, if she had been thrown into a different body, it was entirely possible that Inuyasha was wandering around as someone else too. Maybe this whole world was just some invasion of the body snatchers. Maybe her body was just out there doing god knows what and...</p><p>"Um...is the <em>Lord</em> Inuyasha a half-demon?" she explained slowly and the man laughed once which bothered her.</p><p>"Yes, yes the Lord," he hummed knowingly, "You're father is supposed to take you there next week, no? For the selection?"</p><p>Yeah, all of this was a little too convenient but then again, why would a spell create a reason for them to meet unless there was a point to it? Unless it was trying to help. If <em>that</em> was the case then what the hell was the point of all this?</p><p>"The <em>selection,</em>" Kagome repeated as she glanced around the onlookers who were gathering around. Honest to god, it felt one of those scenes from a movie where everyone started chanting <em>'one of us'</em> while ominous music played in the background. Inhaling deeply, Kagome tried to see if she still feel her powers. At least that way, she could defend herself if need be. The concerned looks though stopped her from shooting first and then asking a few questions when everyone was dead. Inuyasha would probably yell at her for hesitating if she did end up dying for it. Force his way into the underworld to kill her himself.</p><p>"You have a fair shot. Not many are sending their daughters," he hummed before motioning for one of the women to come forward, "Why don't you go with Ai here to see the shaman? You really aren't looking very well."</p><p>"Wait, Wait <em>no</em>," Kagome insisted as she circled back to her initial demand, "I need to find Inuyasha. Now."</p><p>"The candidates are prohibited from appearing early," the man chided gently, "You know this but it is good that you are so eager. Perhaps the Lord will take notice and..."</p><p>"You're not <em>listening</em> to me. My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me," the miko insisted as she shrugged off the random woman who'd been summoned, "Inuyasha and I travel together and...and..."</p><p>A cacophony of concerned murmurs hit her ears as the full gravity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. Maybe they'd been sent into an alternate dimension or something. One where Inuyasha had a happy life. The one he <em>should've</em> had. Kagome didn't know much about his Mother except what she'd seen when Sesshomaru has that gollum impersonate her but what she'd seen made it clear she was of higher birth. If that <em>was</em> true, if this was a alternative version of events where she hadn't been born yet, that would explain why she'd been deposited into someone else's body. She wasn't <em>supposed</em> to be here in this time period. Maybe this was just her and Kikyo's former incarnation or something. Maybe this really was the past.</p><p>Or, you know, this was obvious a curse and she needed to go along with it before the caster noticed something was wrong.</p><p>"I apologize," Kagome backpedaled, "I...I must have been dreaming. You know, got confused or..."</p><p>"Well perhaps it was a <em>prophecy</em>," the man hummed with a nod wise, "If the Lord does choose you to be his wife among the candidates, that would offer our village many opportunities. Recover quickly Lady Hana. You won't be able to travel if you're ill."</p><p>Cringing, Kagome followed the nervous young woman who seemed overly eager to find the shaman. One thing was for certain, she needed to find a mirror and fast. Inuyasha definitely had a type and if she didn't look like Kikyo...</p><p>What on earth was happening here?</p><hr/><p>Well there was good news and there was bad news. The good news was that it sounded like the world was bigger than just his lands. Which was the best news Inuyasha had ever heard. Maybe he could get to the village after all and there was just some trick to this madness. A barrier or something blocking his way. That was something his sword could <em>easily</em> fix. He just needed to find where the barrier was. He'd ran for weeks without seeming to make any headway - just endless fields forever when he should've hit some familiar landmarks - but maybe...maybe he just hadn't gone far enough. He hadn't hit the barrier. If people were coming from all across the country right now...</p><p><em>But</em> the good news led to the bad news...</p><p>"You can't be serious," Inuyasha sighed as he ran one hand across his face, "You want me to pick a <em>wife</em>? Don't I get a say in this?"</p><p>"The selection process is a time honored tradition. Your mother would have undergone such a thing had she, um, not chosen <em>another</em>," an elderly man shifted uncomfortably as he tried to explain, "Your uncle made it clear before he died that a selection was to take place when you came of age. Your eighteenth birthday has arrived and, well..."</p><p>"I'm not <em>eighteen</em>," Inuyasha snorted derisively, "I'm..."</p><p>He trailed off as he realized that, in this world, that's how old he was being told he was. He must age like a human or maybe everyone was confused since he was ten when mother died and judging by the timeline he'd been provided this would be his eighteenth birthday. Even though, ya <em>know</em>, the fact was that he was over a hundred years old. Well, if that's what the <em>spell</em> had decided, if he <em>did</em> age as a human, that was morbidly comforting. Maybe he'd get to '<em>die</em>' and vanish into nothingness eventually. There was an end in sight. Morbidly, that knowledge brought relief but not much. That was still a very, <em>very</em> long time to be stuck here. He knew that better than most seeing as he'd been alive longer than most humans lived. Kagome would have died long before him but at least he could've gotten sixty or so years with her. That would've been infinitely better than nothing. Plus it would've given him time to find a solution to the mortality problem.</p><p>But Kagome no longer knew him. He wasn't loved and wasn't <em>going</em> to be loved. That's just...that's just how it was in <em>hell</em>. Devoid of all hope and...</p><p>Shaking his head to shake away that bad train of thought, Inuyasha knew needed to make the best of this situation or else he'd go insane. The Kagome he knew wouldn't've wanted him to give up and be miserable. And the Kagome that was here...</p><p>No that couldn't be Kagome. He refused to believe Kagome could be that cruel. Whatever that <em>thing</em> was, it wasn't her.</p><p>"<em>Going</em> to be eighteen," he amended softly as he averted his eyes, "Next week."</p><p>"Yes," the elderly man acknowledged as he cast a concerned glance at the other elders, "I realize you are not familiar with the selection process. You will not be involved until the final three have passed the first two tasks. Each will present you with a gift which you will choose. The candidate who corresponds with the gift will..."</p><p>The more this whole process was explained, the more nauseous Inuyasha felt. Just when he thought this place couldn't get any worse.</p><p>"I don't want to participate," Inuyasha protested, "I don't want to get married."</p><p>"You don't have a choice," an elder who had been quiet up until this point hissed, "The selection process will take place with or without your consent. If you want to have concubines that's your business but the political instability your mother caused will not be put to rest unless you produce an heir. The line of succession must be established or else we risk civil war."</p><p>Inuyasha furrowed his brow at the memory of the destroyed palace and bones scattered in the courtyard when Kagome and he had first arrived. Since he'd been forced into this hell, he'd learned that his mother's family was pretty much royalty. A powerful shogunate at a minimum. Which made sense in retrospect. Even the wealthiest merchants' homes were a pale comparison of the place where he'd been raised. Without a clear line of succession, it also made sense that eventually everything would devolve into chaos.</p><p>Who was he kidding? None of this made any damn sense. And it sounded like it was just a political union anyway. Seeing as how none of this was real, what would it matter if he never '<em>produced an heir'</em>? And if this was real, who have a shit if he died in some civil war? He'd thank whomever killed him for the privilege of dying by their hand. In the meantime, agreeing seemed easier than fighting this. He really didn't have the energy to fight today anyway.</p><p>"You will watch your tongue when speaking of my mother," Inuyasha clipped back in a more formal tone than he'd ever used, "I will agree to the selection but I will make additions from the staff."</p><p>"From the <em><strong>staff</strong></em>?!" one of the elders squeaked, "But my Lord, those not chosen will become ladies of the court. They must have connections to further the..."</p><p>"We do not need further <em>connections</em>," Inuyasha interrupted, "How many girls are being provided anyway?"</p><p>"Five," the first elder answered wearily, "There are traditionally nine but..."</p><p>"Then I will select other women to make it nine," Inuyasha announced as he got up and the elders looked rather horrified.</p><p>"But not from the <em>staff</em>. That's madness! <em>Many</em> vassals have daughters," the first elder begged, "Let us see whether any of them would be willing to put their daughters forward."</p><p>"Three daughters. I will pick the fourth," Inuyasha insisted as his heart broke a little. There was, of course, the possibility that Kagome was here. That the thing he saw was just a possessed version of her. Sure, in this life, she might not love him or even know him but...but <em>he</em> knew <em>her</em> and it was his job to protect her.</p><p>He had to protect her.</p><p>"Perhaps I was not clear. The problem, my Lord, is that women who participate in the selection cannot..." the snarky elder interjected with obvious exasperation, "Well they cannot return to their former lives. A servant being entitled to a life of a lady would be unheard of."</p><p>"As is a half-demon being the leader of these lands," Inuyasha countered before turning to leave, "Make the inquiries."</p><p>"We do have other matters of business to attend to," an elder who had been quiet up until this point reminded the frazzled half-demon gently, "There is famine in the eastern most regions. The appropriation of food cannot be delayed and we need your input."</p><p>Setting his jaw to keep it from trembling, Inuyasha nodded as he tried to collect himself. Of all the stupid old people who ran things, at least there was one who seemed to have his interests at heart. Who talked to him like he actually had something to offer other than just pure brute strength. Even when he was a child, this man had gone out of his way to arrange for tutors and always included him as much as one could include a child in matters of state. He was the only one of the four Inuyasha didn't hate with a passion. Sighing shakily, Inuyasha turned back and settled himself at the table.</p><p>"Fine. What do you suggest we do about the starving people?"</p><hr/><p>Kagome was thoroughly and officially done with whatever spell this was. There was no logic to it at all. A mirror had done absolutely no good and there was no way Inuyasha would be able to tell it was her. If he remembered her anyway. The eyes were different and strange. The nose was different and unappealing. Her hair was light brown and greasy. You get the picture. She looked more akin to a field <em>mouse</em> than her normal self – little black eyes, very pointy small nose, and <em>very</em> angular features. A good foot shorter too with noticeably less muscle and stamina. Kagome didn't want to seem vain or anything and there was nothing <em>wrong</em> with how this girl looked, it was just…<em>well</em>…</p><p>Kagome's normal face was much prettier and if she had the choice, she would much rather look like herself than <em>this</em>. That was something reasonable to want. Completely and utterly reasonable. Besides, looking like herself would make reminding Inuyasha of his <em>actual</em> life a <em>thousand</em> times easier. At least she didn't have to find him herself. Instead, she was being offered up like a lamb for slaughter and was supposed to be grateful for the honor.</p><p>Which in a weird way she <em>was</em>. At least this way, she didn't have to go galivanting about this alternate universe with nothing but a hope and a prayer. Besides, this temporary life wasn't all bad. The food was actually pretty good and the people here weren't the worst she'd ever encountered. The '<em>father</em>' seemed to genuinely care at least. Could've been worse. Could've been banished to an abusive household.</p><p>"Now I understand you have some concerns," an older gentleman sighed as he gestured for the servants to leave the dining room, "But this is a great opportunity for our people. The famine has hit our lands particularly hard. There is starvation in the nearby villages. A marriage to the lord would provide us resources we do not have."</p><p>Kagome cringed slightly at this news. Sure, she wasn't the person this man thought she was but that sounded just awful. Then again, this <em>was</em> a spell so…</p><p>"Contrary to the rumors, I've heard he is an amicable sort of fellow," her '<em>father'</em> continued hesitantly, "And yes he is part demon, but he does have affection for humans. He treats his servants and vassals with nothing but kindness. The stories of uprisings that he's quashed show he is to be feared, yes, but he has also shown <em>mercy</em>. You know I would not place you into a situation where you may be harmed and should you be selected, it will be an amenable match."</p><p>Kagome chuckled nervously as she nodded.</p><p>"I know you have had a difficult time since your mother died," her '<em>father'</em> added when he didn't get a verbal response, "And I know that putting you forward as a candidate may seem self-serving but…but please know I do not do it lightly. You'll be taken care of even if you are not selected. Fed. Clothed. Sheltered. Much better than I could ever provide and, as I said, our land is dying. I do not know…"</p><p>"You really don't have to explain," Kagome finally interjected, "I am happy to serve as a candidate. I'm looking forward to it. <em>Really</em>."</p><p>Her father smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.</p><p>"You've always been a strange little bird," her father teased with a resigned sigh, "I will be very sad when you are not here to keep me company."</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a steadying breath as he slid down the wall onto the tatami mat. Resting the back of his head, he pulled one knee up to his chest and rested his arm atop it. Maybe if he made it to the barrier, this whole mess would be over. Sure, he'd now arranged for '<em>Kagome</em>' to be part of the selection but if he was being honest with himself, that wasn't Kagome. That was just some thing using her skin. Even if she <em>didn't</em> know him, Kagome would <em>never</em> have said something like that. About <em>anyone</em>. The longer time passed, the more he wondered if he'd just gone insane. That everything he remembered was just an elaborate hallucination and this had been his life all along. Problem was he didn't want Kagome (the <em>real</em> Kagome) to be a dream. Being around her felt like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold winter night. Kagome made life worth living. Gave him something to fight for, gave him purpose, gave him the happiest moments of his life and without her...</p><p>Without her, he felt lost.</p><p>Sniffling slightly, Inuyasha unsteadily pushed himself to his feet and made his way out of the sliding door. He just needed to give it one more go. Make one more run. Worst case scenario this was his life (<em>or death</em>) now and he'd deal with it but if he could escape...if this was just some illusion, he could get back to where he actually belonged. Kagome might be waiting for him. Might be worried sick about him. He needed to at least try one more time. For her sake.</p><p>Silver hair blew in the breeze as he stared up at the full moon. For at least a year, he'd tried to get back before giving up. It had been...</p><p>A sudden familiar scent hit him and amber eyes slowly drifted back towards the courtyard. There sitting on one of the benches like it was the most natural thing in the world was the brat who got him stuck here in the first place.</p><p>"Oh you <em>little</em> <em><strong>shit!</strong></em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Through all the pain</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>And the sorrows</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha's rage held all the power of a wildfire and the poor little boy could practically see the flames roaring in those amber eyes as the half-demon advanced.</p><p>"Wait," the child breathed as he quickly scrambled to his feet and began backing away, "<em>Wait</em>."</p><p>"This is <em>all</em> your <em><strong>fault</strong></em>," Inuyasha snarled angrily as he unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready, "How much you wanna bet that killing you will get me out of this hellhole?"</p><p>"I know what that sword can do<em>, okay? </em>So<em> before</em> you start blowing up buildings, just…just <em>decapitate</em> me or something first and you'll see <em>why</em> that's a stupid plan," the boy managed shakily as he held up his hands in clear surrender, "And for the <em>record</em>, I didn't know you had a connection to this place or I <em>never</em> would have…"</p><p>"You want me to <em>decapitate</em> you?" Inuyasha snorted as he maintained his position and tried to size the kid up, "Why?"</p><p>"I'm dead. Can't kill me twice, ya know?" the boy countered with his hands still held up, "Kinda goes with the territory."</p><p>"That's a nice story. Sounds exactly like something I'd say if I didn't want to get <em>murdered</em>," Inuyasha hissed, "If you want to get decapitated so bad, come over here and I'll do it clean and quick."</p><p>The half-demon did <em>not</em> expect the boy to shrug and comply. Unsure what to do now, Inuyasha tried to ignore the churning in his stomach as he raised his sword and swung it…</p><p>Completely through the child's body which blurred momentarily before taking its former shape. Amber eyes blinked once as Inuyasha slightly relaxed his pose, "So…so you're really dead. <em>Everyone</em> here is dead."</p><p>"I think so, yeah."</p><p>Inuyasha's stomach dropped at the statement. So this...this whole world was hell. He was dead and if Kagome was here...did that mean she was dead too? Turning a sickly shade of green, the half-demon struggled to keep his composure and mask his internal screaming.</p><p>"You <em>think</em> so or you <em>know</em> so," Inuyasha huffed as he swung his sword onto his shoulder and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.</p><p>"Okay, so I know <em>I'm </em>dead," the boy amended awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, "But then I'm the only one who can go back and forth. So I can't say for sure what they are. Everyone else…everyone else is just <em>stuck</em>. No one acts like they know this isn't <em>normal</em>. They don't remember what happened. Its just me and…"</p><p>Inuyasha's scowl relaxed somewhat in favor of a set jaw and an attitudinal pose, "What <em>did</em> happen?"</p><p>"Okay so <em>way</em> back and I'm talking over a hundred years ago," the boy began awkwardly as he scratched his temple, "The lord apparently killed his sister and her son to prevent the son, which is you I guess, from inheriting or something. Except, you know, you're <em>alive</em> so your uncle didn't exactly do a good job but…"</p><p>The boy chuckled nervously before launching back in, "Um <em>anyway</em>, so about a month after that, civil war broke out and then this silver haired demon appeared. Started destroying everything and the next thing I know I woke up in this world. I didn't…I didn't realize anything was wrong at first until I started counting days. I wasn't aging. No one was aging and then…then one day I wandered into the garden and popped out the other side. You know, the <em>living</em> world. I found my body or what…what was left of it anyway. So, I'm <em>definitely</em> dead. A ghost or…"</p><p>"Get to the point," Inuyasha huffed, "This silver haired demon? Did he have tattoos on his face? Gold eyes? White fancy clothes?"</p><p>"It was a <em>lady</em>," the boy clipped back condescendingly before sighing, "But other than that yeah, pretty much. You know her?"</p><p>"You sure it was a <em>woman</em> and not a man?" Inuyasha repeated as his confusion reached new heights. Did he have a sister out there he didn't know about? Or an aunt? But then…then why hadn't they found him? Taken care of him. This made no sense. Why take revenge but <em>not</em> follow up with the person you were avenging?</p><p>"It was a woman. There are some things even a kid notices," the boy reaffirmed without additional elaboration, "<em>Anyway</em>, since you got here, everyone started doing more. People started acting like time mattered again."</p><p>"So," Inuyasha breathed shakily as he tried to stay calm, "So I really have been here for three years. I've been <em>dead</em> for three years."</p><p>"If it makes you feel better, I don't think you're dead and it's been like three or four <em>hours</em> in the normal world," the boy explained awkwardly, "Time doesn't exactly make <em>sense</em> here and..."</p><p>Inuyasha wanted to puke or pass out and he wasn't exactly sure which was going to win the day.</p><p>"Hours?" Inuyasha squeaked as he swayed on the spot and officially began to panic, "Its…its only <em>hours</em>? I…I…"</p><p>If hours felt like years, what would a <em>week</em> feel like? Would he age? Would he grow old before the others got him out of here?! The air seemed to be growing thinner and his vision began blurring as the full gravity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. Someone probably thought they were doing him a favor but instead created a hell he couldn't escape. A hell he never wanted. He'd been happy. For <em>once</em> he was <em>happy</em> and now...</p><p>Hyperventilating at the prospect of being trapped here forever, darkness began creeping into the corners of his eyes as the little boy rushed to catch him.</p><p>"No, no, no don't pass…"</p><hr/><p>Kagome paced her small bedroom as she tried to control her frazzled nerves. There was something ominous about this whole thing – besides the fact that this was obviously a fake world meant to trap them. It hadn't want <em>her</em> though so that meant it wanted <em>Inuyasha</em>. But not to hurt him which was strange. A distraction perhaps but why would anyone want to trap Inuyasha specifically? What were the chances? Inuyasha didn't act like he knew the place after all. It didn't seem familiar to him and he hadn't refused to go in. The boy too was strange. He just disappeared into thin air. Maybe he had the answer. Maybe he was the key to this whole thing. A demon of some sort that…that…</p><p>Made a land where Inuyasha was in power? That was made with him in mind? That made no sense either. Why go through all that trouble? Not that Inuyasha wasn't worth a little effort but this was just…</p><p>It was <em>weird</em>, okay? It was weird. Any person in their right mind would agree that the <em>entire</em> premise was ridiculous. Everything in this stupid place had some elaborate backstory filled with little nuances and details. There were no just background characters like in the movies. Every single person here was filled out. They had lives and children and relationships. There was gossip and if she didn't remember who she was, it would've been so easy to think this was normal. It was like someone just ripped up this entire stupid region and deposited it in some new plane of existence. Who the hell would do that? <em>Why</em> would they do that?</p><p>"Lady Hana, are you prepared to leave?" a soft hesitant voice asked just outside the door, "The horses are ready."</p><p>"Coming," Kagome sighed miserably as she took a deep calming breath. What she needed to do, if Inuyasha didn't remember her, was mention something that might jog his memory. Maybe reference the sacred jewel or even just straight up say sit. Except if she <em>did</em> say sit and he <em>did</em> slam to the ground, she'd definitely get called a witch and be executed on the spot. Eyes darting blindly as her mind raced, one very clear option popped into her mind.</p><p>"Ramen," Kagome murmured with a definitive nod, "There is no way he could forget ramen."</p><hr/><p>Numbly staring at the wall of his bedroom, Inuyasha ignored the alarmed whispers of the shaman and his servants. Apparently he'd been found unconscious in the courtyard and that caused an uproar. Not that he cared. There was an extremely high probability that he was dead. That he'd died all alone by himself and his soul, which good on him for having one, got deposited into this specially crafted hell. Thankfully he knew for a fact reincarnation was a real thing so <em>maybe</em> he should just suck it up until he was reborn and could meet Kagome again under better circumstances. One where he didn't waste time grieving and learning social skills. Maybe his future reincarnation would be the one to comfort her in her time of need. Even if she only thought of him as a friend, Kagome would be sad he died. Maybe if he was lucky this stupid place would spit out his corpse so he could at least get a proper burial. One could only hope.</p><p>Right now though, he just wanted to be left alone instead of being fussed over. There was no amount of herbs in the world that could fix what was wrong with him.</p><p>"Just leave. All of you," Inuyasha ordered miserably, "I'm fine. Just tired."</p><p>"My Lord..."</p><p>"What about <em>leave</em> did you not understand?" Inuyasha groaned as he propped himself up, "I just need to sleep is all."</p><p>"V-very well. Come ladies," the elderly chief of staff murmured as she gave him an understand yet worried look, "I'll check on you in the morning my Lord."</p><p>"Whatever," Inuyasha breathed as he plopped back down and burrowed under the covers. Once he was sure everyone was gone, he arranged one of the blankets into a little pillow shape and cuddled it against his chest. If he did manage to get out of here, if he wasn't dead, Kagome and him would need to talk about sleeping arrangements. It was going to be hard not to touch her at all times. To be near her at all times. For the past three years she'd been the only thing he'd thought about. The only thing he wanted. He needed her like he needed air and water. And right now, he needed her brand of comfort. He needed her to say it was going to be alright.</p><p>A tear slid down his cheek as he barely stifled a sob. That little boy had noticeably absent since he woke up too. Probably mocking him from the walls with his ghost body. That bullshit story about a lady Sesshomaru was about as believable as Kagome saying mankind had been to the moon. Or maybe the kid was just his mind playing tricks on him.</p><p>Or the most likely scenario of all...</p><p>He'd gone insane.</p><p>Curling up around the blanket, Inuyasha held it tighter still as a few more tears slid down his cheeks. With each passing day, the blaring obvious truth kept smacking him in the face. He <em>was</em> insane. Maybe <em>this</em> life had been his life all along and he was just so miserable in it his mind came up with a world where he was happy. That made way more sense than ghosts and spells and...</p><p>Sniffling, Inuyasha pulled the larger blanket over his head and settled into a more comfortable position. Even if he was crazy and Kagome didn't actually exist, that realization didn't make it hurt <em>less</em>. In fact it made it hurt more.</p><p>"<em>I miss you,"</em> Inuyasha whispered into the silence as another shuddering sob escaped him and a shiver ran down his spine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Weep not poor children</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>For life is this way</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Staring at the sundial as he had for the past several days, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to do much more than just sit there. The thought of running for weeks was suffocatingly overwhelming and trying to calculate how much time had passed in the living world was making his head hurt. It would be easier to accept that he'd just gone insane - whether from the spell or a constant state of being since his mother left was still unclear. It didn't help that the chief of staff kept sending the fake Kagome to check on him and more than ever he regretted suggesting she be put into the selection. God, what if she won? He'd be stuck with this awful woman forever. Or until she died. Not that he'd murder her or anything but the life expectancy of this day and age wasn't the best. Sometimes even cuts were lethal.</p><p>That's part of why he worried himself sick over the real Kagome during battle. Humans were so fragile and he could lose her without ever even trying. Which ultimately ended up being true and technically he had tried to push her away in an active attempt to lose her but that was a choice. He had control over how and why she slipped through his fingers. Kagome...Kagome was more than he could ever hope to be in every possible way and she made him feel like...like maybe he could be something more. That he could be...but that was the problem. If they were together like he desperately wanted to be, he'd only drag her down. Maybe even kill her one day without meaning to. He didn't have control over his life or even his <em>mind</em>. One day he could turn into a full demon, which he did terrifyingly often, and just straight up murder her. And she'd stay like she always did and probably be smiling when he skinned her alive.</p><p>He liked having a choice...</p><p>But now he wished he'd made a different one. Kagome always managed to snap him out of his transformations. Always knew just what to do or say. But that could have just be a hallucination. In a world where almost everyone was afraid of him or thought he was a monster, creating a woman who loved...</p><p>Inuyasha let out a low groan as he ran one hand across his mouth. Well that was just the cherry on top wasn't it? To realize just how true that statement had been. He was man enough to admit mistakes were made. Whether Kagome actually existed or not was immaterial. He loved someone who had loved him back and that was worth <em>everything</em> including sanity</p><p>Sighing shakily, Inuyasha heard one of the elders approaching but couldn't find the energy to address him.</p><p>"They tell me you've been running a fever," the old man accused gently before glancing at the sundial Inuyasha was vacantly observing, "That you've been acting strangely."</p><p>The half-demon didn't comment.</p><p>"You have also refused to have the healer examine you. To provide you with care."</p><p>Again no response other than a wheezy sounding sigh.</p><p>"The candidates arrive tomorrow. Perhaps we should postpone the tasks," the old man pressed before shaking his head and moving to stand between the hanyou and the object he was currently obsessed with, "If need be I will have the priest place a sutra on your back and <em>drag</em> you to the healer myself. As lord of this land you have an obligation to stay well and you're refusing to do so."</p><p>"I'm fine," Inuyasha finally sighed evasively as he averted his eyes.</p><p>"There are illnesses of the mind as well," the elder added hesitantly, "Perhaps it would be wise to go on a visit to the countryside for a few days. Enjoy the scenery."</p><p>Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha was <em>this</em> close to just punching this man in the face. Sure, he had been a little under the weather but it wasn't anything concerning. Uncomfortable maybe but not worrisome. Except, you know, that he hadn't been ill since last time he'd been here. Or thought he'd been here anyway. Since he'd been forced back, it seemed like he got sick every couple of months. A cold here. A stomach bug there. Mother used to make him medicine so often he knew the recipe like the back of his hand. Even after all this time.</p><p>But he wasn't motivated to get better. There didn't seem to be a point. He was miserable whether he was sick or not. Might as well have an excuse.</p><p>"I would much prefer if you recover before the next new moon," the old man sighed heavily as he sat down beside his lord on the small wooden bench, "These types of things may not be concerning for a demon but for a human they can be very troublesome."</p><p>Setting his jaw, Inuyasha gave the old man a side-eyed glare. This elder had always been weirdly concerned about him - even when he was small and Mother was alive. Gone out of his way to arrange for tutors. Would bring him toys. Of everyone here, he was the only one who didn't treat him like dirt - well before all this nonsense anyway. When Mother...when Mother had died and he was being hunted, it was this old man who'd helped him escape. Who saw a frightened grieving child instead of an irredeemable monster and comforted him. It confused him then and it confused him now. It wasn't like Inuyasha was deaf. People still feared him but at least now they acknowledged he was an asset instead of a liability. Some even treated him with kindness but that was only because he was their security blanket. No one had been stupid enough to challenge him after he'd allegedly beat them into submission when he first '<em>ascended</em>' and everyone here slept better at night due to his presence.</p><p>The council, though, saw him as a way to permanently secure the future of these lands. Which could truly only be done if a heir was produced. If they knew who to contact, Inuyasha had no doubt that it'd be demon women coming tomorrow instead of humans. The elders had made it blatantly obvious in the last few days that he needed to make sure his future children had as much demonic power as himself. Like he had <em>any</em> way of controlling <em>that.</em></p><p>Besides he wasn't even sure whether he was alive or not. Would this world allow him to have children? Now that he was thinking about the prospect, his heart ached a little at the realization that having children was actually something he wanted and now regretted not having. It was too late for that now anyway, wasn't it? The only person he'd want to have kids with probably wasn't even <em>real</em>. Kagome and her smiles and her love never existed. Where that left him Inuyasha had no clue. The thought of trying to have kids with literally anyone else made him nauseous but that was what they expected him to do.</p><p>"If it'll get you to stop bitching, I'll see the healer in the morning," Inuyasha mumbled in a clear dismissal, "Just leave me for the time being."</p><p>"<em>Language</em>," the elder chided good-naturedly as he got to his feet with a pain laced groan, "Very well. In the meantime, I will arrange to have the tasks delayed by a few days. Give you some time to recover."</p><p>Shrugging indifferently, Inuyasha's eyes once again landed on the sundial. There was still the possibility he wasn't insane, that he wasn't dead, which is what he'd been trying to convince himself over the course of the past week. Maybe it was all just a <em>timing</em> issue. He could only try to escape at certain <em>times</em>. Dawn or midnight or whatever.</p><p>They'd talked for five minutes. So if a <em>year</em> was an <em>hour</em> that would mean...</p><hr/><p>Over the past week, Kagome had learned many things. It didn't take all that much effort to get Inuyasha's background. Or rather, a very distorted borderline cruel interpretation of his background that had her wondering how much this father of hers actually loved his daughter. About ten years ago, Inuyasha's mother had been assassinated by her brother - the then Lord - and in this timeline, Inuyasha had then killed his uncle and took over the throne. That was one version of events. The other was that both Inuyasha's mother and his uncle had been assassinated and Inuyasha held off a coup by himself. Then, of course, there was the obviously untrue version where Inuyasha <em>ate</em> his mother <em>and</em> the former Lord to increase his strength then used said strength to claim his rightful place as lord.</p><p>All of it seemed rather odd regardless of which story was true, if any. Inuyasha never talked about where he was from or how his mother died. The only other thing she knew was that his mother died when he was very, <em>very</em> young. While some kids hit their growth spurts later than others, Kagome seriously doubted Inuyasha had been more than five or six judging by the amount of adorable baby fat he'd been sporting. Maybe this entire world was just one big round of revisionist history or a warped attempt to make amends.</p><p>It seemed Inuyasha-centric. Everything tailored to make him happy. To do right by <em>him</em>. Which got her thinking. Maybe, just maybe, this curse or spell or what have you was brought about because of what had been done to him and his mother. Punish the perpetrators by banishing them to some alternate universe.</p><p>But that made no sense. Who would be angry enough to curse an entire land? Inuyasha didn't have the ability and if he <em>did</em>, he'd never told her. Sesshomaru was obviously out - although he theoretically had motive. He didn't have the ability to send people to alternate universes. Totosai and Myoga were out. As far she could tell Myoga's primary skill was knowledge and Totosai made weapons. Who would be pissed enough to punish an entire land? Who was <em>powerful</em> enough? Certainly it had to be someone she never met. Probably because they lived in some cloud city and floated around changing universes whenever it suited them like a god or something. Maybe it was just a a coincidence that these people had been banished here. But then why all the pageantry? Why act like being banished never happened? Whomever had done this had a bone to pick or else just saw an opportunity to shape a world to their liking. Saw some humans doing a fellow demon wrong and '<em>fixed</em>' it.</p><p>Which was stupid. All of this was stupid.</p><p>Letting out a calming breath, Kagome leaned out of her palanquin window to look up at the palace sitting pretty atop the hill. What was going to do if Inuyasha didn't remember her? Go through this entire selection process on the off chance she get selected. She had seen some of the other women as they were getting off their horses into their own fancy boxes and if it was a looks contest, she had already lost.</p><p>What if Inuyasha remembered everything and didn't <em>want</em> to leave? That was a terrible albeit horrifyingly likely possibility. To say that this building was a fortress would be an understatement. At least three times bigger than when they'd found in back in the normal world, that <em>castle</em> was the most ornate thing she'd ever seen. I mean <em>come on!</em> Why were there gold turrets? Who thought <em>that</em> was a good idea, huh? Might as well put a target on your back and a note saying rob me. Well, except that Inuyasha was definitely strong enough to quash any potential uprisings or attempts at a coup or even an elaborate heist.</p><p>In any case, the borderline offensive display of wealth had her wondering whether this this Inuyasha's <em>style.</em> Just gaudy and over the top and...</p><p>Kagome winced slightly at the thought that maybe this <em>was</em> what Inuyasha liked and he just never could afford it. Didn't think he deserved it. She'd always taken him as a minimalist but that might've just been out of necessity. Score one for fake illusion world. It had her there. Even though she'd tried to give him the moon if he asked for it, she'd never in a million years be able to afford golden embellishments. Even Bill Gates might have a hard time justifying them. How rich was Inuyasha's family anyway? This was just <em>obscene</em>.</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Kagome slowly retracted her head and settled back into her cushy ride. The only silver lining so far was that it was kinda fun being carried around in a norimono. Not many people from her time could say they'd done that. Not many in this time either. So...so that was something good that came out of this mess. A fun memory if Inuyasha did want to stay here forever.</p><p>"Lady Hana of Clan Uda?" she heard a new voice ask authoritatively, "There is a change of plan. The Lord is feeling unwell. Commencement tasks will be delayed for three days time."</p><p>Kagome's eyes bugged and before she could stop the sudden uncontrollable urge, she leaned her head out the window.</p><p>"Question. When is the next new moon?"</p><p>The middle aged man gave her a curious look as he took a few steps closer and gave her an appraising look that quickly turned into full on suspicion. Kagome blanched. Mistakes had been made. Why had she even asked that? It was just popped out of her mouth like word vomit. No prompting. No context. Just straight up asked like that was a <em>normal</em> thing to say.</p><p>And it struck her as strange that such a sentence decided to leave her mouth in the first place. She couldn't control it. Was this how the spell got her or was she really just that dumb?</p><p>"Get out," the man hissed as he thrust open the carriage door and nearly drug her onto the ground, "And come with me."</p><p>"My lady..."</p><p>"Lady Hana no longer your concern," the man snarled, "She's a property of the lord now."</p><p>Completely confused and borderline terrified, Kagome barely managed to keep up as the angry looking official continued forcing her towards the castle. In hindsight, asking that question (which where did that even come from?!) was a mistake. Of <em>course</em> Inuyasha would still be keeping his human night under wraps. While this guy obviously knew what was up, maybe it was his job to make sure the secret stayed that way. There would be no way for Inuyasha to know she was in danger. No magical last minute appearance. Her scent was probably as different as her face.</p><p>Trying to stay calm, Kagome distracted herself from her impending death by identifying the various buildings Inuyasha and she had passed through on their way to this godforsaken place. Oh <em>look</em>, there was the great hall in all its glory and <em>gee</em> the courtyard and <em>wow</em> that had been a moat near the...</p><p>Stumbling and falling to her knees as the man thrust her onto the ground, Kagome trembled and awaited whatever fresh hell was about to unfold. It barely occurred to her that they were a stones throw away from the stupid garden that'd trapped them here.</p><p>"The bitch knows," the official snarled and she heard a confused sound by a heartbreakingly familiar voice. Kagome inhaled sharply and hesitantly raised her eyes. Even when faced with the irony of Inuyasha sentencing her to death or imprisonment, she couldn't help but admire how handsome he was in his new get up. Hair pulled back, dark navy robes and a shockingly confident pose really did wonders. Although he did look a little green around the gills and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Was he really <em>sick</em>? That was unusual. Inuyasha never got sick.</p><p>"Knows <em>what?</em>" the half-demon sighed hoarsely as he gave the official an extremely exasperated look, "If she knows something of <em>value</em>, take her to the council. I'm in no...no..."</p><p>Trailing off, Inuyasha's agitated gaze had finally landed on her face.</p><p>And Kagome smiled despite herself. Stupid man made it so hard to not smile at him. With his stupid cute face. He was going to be the death of her. Probably sooner rather than later but what a way to go.</p><p>"<em>What</em> does she know?" Inuyasha asked barely louder than a whisper as he whipped his eyes back up towards the general.</p><p>"When I informed her the selection would be postponed on account of your health, she asked whether it was due to the impending new <em>moon</em>," the guard snarled angrily, "It is suspicious at best and..."</p><p>"That <em>wasn't</em> what I asked. I just asked when the next one <em>was</em>" Kagome hissed sarcastically as she desperately tried to dig herself out of this hole. Feigning ignorance seemed a good way to save her skin, "What? I'm not allowed to ask questions?"</p><p>"<em>Just shut up woman,</em>" Inuyasha muttered under his breath before turning his attention back to his guard, "Leave. I'll deal with the girl."</p><p>"But...but my Lord..."</p><p>"I said <em>leave</em>. Why don't you people ever listen?" Inuyasha snarled angrily as he pointed in a seemingly vague direction, "I'll handle this"</p><p>"This is <em>out</em> of the question. The selection has already needed to be postponed on account of your health and leaving you alone with a would be <em>assassin</em>..."</p><p>"I am more than capable of defending myself if she is an assassin. I'm not on my death bed," Inuyasha scoffed as he let out a shuddering breath, "Now go."</p><p>While a tense standoff followed that demand, Kagome couldn't help but notice the ways Inuyasha's hands trembled as he waited. His breathing was visibly irregular and he was noticeably paler than he had been when she first saw him. Ah hell Inuyasha was actually sick, wasn't he? Poor baby but trying to fuss over him, as she desperately wanted to do, would be a bad decision right now. First off, he didn't know who the hell she was and might not even remember the person she used to be. Second...</p><p>Realizing that she was openly staring, Kagome quickly averted her eyes - his fingers digging into the dirt as she tried to prepare herself for the a worst case scenario. All of this would never have happened if she'd just kept her mouth shut. Why had she even asked that? It just slipped out before she could stop it. The one secret Inuyasha had always been hell bent on keeping to himself. The one thing that was probably still a secret here in this world. Surely the reason he seemed so frazzled and the guard so perturbed was because by all outward apperances, this random girl knew about the significance of the new moon. Plus he was <em>already</em> sick, which was alarming on <em>so</em> many levels...</p><p>She might as well kiss her head goodbye.</p><p>Letting out a controlled exhale, Inuyasha knelt down until he was eye level with her.</p><p>"You shouldn't be afraid," he chided gently before letting out a soft shuddering breath, "Will...will you look at me again?"</p><p>Sighing heavily, the miko sat back and tried to meet his disbelieving gaze. For a moment he searched her face, a strangled smile playing on his lips - his eyes swimming with some unidentifiable emotion.</p><p>"K-Kagome?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The time's come to play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Murdering beauty and passions</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>When his senior guard came barreling into the courtyard with a strange girl in tow, Inuyasha was beyond confused. The anger radiating off the man and the fear radiating off the courtier gave him some clues but not many. Given the colors she was wearing, it became blaringly obvious she was a candidate. Maybe she was an imposter and had been found out?</p><p>The incredibly vague explanation that somehow this girl knew of his human night made the situation worse. While troubling, Inuyasha had always known it would get out eventually. The more people knew a secret the less it became a secret. Everyone at the palace knew their lord disappeared into his room every new moon. That the guard was always on high alert during that time and the shaman was always present. Hell they even had a priest on staff who had been brutally vetted and who was charged with protecting the gate during those nights just in case some demon decided to charge in. Whomever they picked to be his wife would most definitely find out eventually. Their families would find out. One of the tasks was designed to see whether they could be trusted although, in Inuyasha's opinion, the task the elders designed seemed faulty at best. In a way, he hoped someone did try to assassinate him on those nights. At least that would end this hell.</p><p>And then she smiled.</p><p>Inuyasha's mind flatlined as his thoughts struggled to catch up. The warmth from his body abandoned him. Even in the summer heat he shivered and trembled. The sun's rays were cold and high noon was as dark to him as any night. Raising a single brow, his disbelief and fragile hope began skyrocketing to the point that, were he wrong, his mind might just shatter.</p><p>No one smiled at him like that. Hell no one <em>looked</em> at him like that. Even on an unfamiliar face, that expression was one he'd dreamed about for years. A look that made him feel invincible - a warrior who didn't look for a pointless battle for the thrill of the fight but someone being gifted the strength to defend and a possibly unhealthy urge to kill for who would seek to harm her. There was only one person in the world that looked at him the way this woman was looking at him now. And yeah, her scent was evidence of her fear but...but even though she was scared shitless...</p><p>She'd smiled at him. That special smile reserved only for him.</p><p>"K-Kagome?"</p><p>For a split second, the girl seemed shocked into silence and anxiety wormed its way into his chest. That was a stupid, <em>stupid</em> thing to think. After all, '<em>Kagome'</em> was obviously that servant girl who…</p><p>"How on earth did you figure <em>that</em> out?" the girl finally laughed as she visibly sagged in relief before moving her head to sniff her shoulder, "Is it my scent? Do I smell the same?"</p><p>And just like that a watery laugh escaped him as he pulled her into a tight embrace – burying his nose into her hair to memorize this new scent so he'd be able to find it no matter the distance. Honestly, Kagome could look like a cursed old hag with warts and green skin and bright red eyes and he'd still love her. Looks weren't everything and neither was scent truth be told. What mattered was <em>her</em>.</p><p>"Your smile," Inuyasha mumbled as he held her tighter still, "You smiled at me."</p><p>"What do you mean I <em>smiled</em> at you? I can't be the only person who <em>smiles</em> with they see you," the miko asked skeptically as she tried to pull back but his arms flexed to prevent her from moving.</p><p>"Why do you care how I knew it was you? I knew didn't I?" he huffed playfully as he nuzzled her hair, "Stop squirming and just…just let me hold you a second."</p><p>"So….you remember?" Kagome asked – her voice somewhat muffled as her face was pushed into his chest. She felt Inuyasha nod as his chest heaved against her. His heart beating heavily against her cheek and his arms trembled slightly.</p><p>"Why didn't you come find me sooner?" he asked after a moment, "Hell its been three years Ka…"</p><p>"Wait, <em>what</em>? I've only been here a week," Kagome gasped as she pushed back with great effort before her stomach plummeted, "You think you've been here for <em>three <strong>years</strong></em>?!"</p><p>Inuyasha's arms slackened slightly – his mouth opening and closing like a fish struggling for air.</p><p>"A week?" he finally managed before averting his eyes and sitting back. Appearing to think very hard about something, he sighed and nodded like he'd just understood something quite depressing, "So…so you tried to get to me for three hours then."</p><p>Inuyasha continued staring dejectedly at the dirt beside them as Kagome's mind was still reeling from this information. Biting her lip and unable to take his silence any longer, her hands quickly cupped his face to force his to look at her – his eyes haunted, face pale. Gently stroking his cheek with her thumb, earning a hollow smile, Kagome tried to think of something comforting to say but came up short. Three <em>years</em>? She could hardly imagine.</p><p>"What do you mean <em>hours</em>?" she asked after an embarrassingly long silence and Inuyasha's face fell as he pushed his cheek into one palm.</p><p>"The brat...I saw him," Inuyasha mumbled distractedly as he leaned into her touch, "He's dead. A ghost or something. Sword went...went right through him. He told me."</p><p>Ignoring the fact that Inuyasha has been desperate or angry enough to try and murder a child, Kagome was more distracted by how broken her half-demon was. This spell had done some major damage. Mentally. Physically he seemed more or less the same but there was something lurking behind his eyes that bothered her immensely.</p><p>"Well that explains how he disappeared," Kagome replied quietly and Inuyasha nodded as he turned his head to press his nose into her palm, "Should we try to find him?"</p><p>"Later. We can find him later," Inuyasha mumbled as he reluctantly pulled back and got to his feet. Extending his hand, Inuyasha cleared his throat as he waited for Kagome to grasp it, "Come on. We need to talk. In <em>private</em>."</p><p>"O-okay."</p><p>Really what Inuyasha meant was he wanted someone private so he could hold her. Even now the urge to just curl up and never let her go was almost overwhelming. While it hadn't been long for her, it'd felt like a <em>lifetime</em> to him. A lifetime believing he was dead or crazy. A lifetime where he'd been surrounded by people and never felt more alone. A lifetime in <em>hell</em>. Yesterday he'd been spiraling. Believing that he was going to end up spending the rest of his life in this place while the outside world went on without him. Even if they did manage to get back and only a <em>day</em> had passed there, he wouldn't be able to go back to the person he once was. This place had very nearly broken him. It <em>had</em> broken him in many ways.</p><p>"Are you actually sick?" Kagome asked worriedly as Inuyasha took her hand and began leading her towards the largest building. For a moment, he was quiet before answering just loud enough for her to hear.</p><p>"Every other month I catch something," he explained as he helped her up a step and walked along the porch towards a hall, "It was like that when I was a child too."</p><p>"But you <em>never </em>get sick," Kagome replied barely above a whisper as he turned the corner, "Is there something here that sets you off? Mold or..."</p><p>"Mold?" Inuyasha laughed softly as he glanced over his shoulder, "What would that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"Sometimes if people are around mold or certain plants too long it makes them sick. Or eating things they shouldn't," Kagome huffed defensively as they turned yet another corner, "Does anything happen around that time or..."</p><p>Inuyasha stopped dead causing Kagome to awkwardly bounce off of him.</p><p>"<em>Food</em>," he mumbled as he glanced in a seemingly vague direction with a subtle frown, "I hadn't thought of that."</p><p>"Hadn't thought of what?" Kagome asked nervously before he gave her a warm smile and shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing," he reassured her before continuing to lead her down the various corridors. This place felt impossibly larger the deeper they went -endlessly wandering until finally Inuyasha stopped.</p><p>"This is my quarters," he mumbled nervously before sliding open the door, "It's...it's not much but..."</p><p>It was so, <em>so</em> hard for Kagome not to roll her eyes as Inuyasha continued muttering about how she could change the furnishings if she wanted. That it wasn't so bad here and that the weather was usually pretty nice in this area so the fact there weren't windows was actually acceptable but that he'd happily arrange for windows if she wanted them. '<em>Anything you want',</em> he kept repeating. It was almost like he assumed...</p><p>Like he assumed they couldn't leave. That this situation was <em>permanent</em>. And just like that she felt nauseous and her heart caught in her throat. The level of guilt he felt was almost palpable as he was his desperate desire to have her stay here or more specifically to stay here <em>with him</em>. As in <em>with him</em> with him. Like as a <em>couple</em>.</p><p>Which was odd because since when he want <em>that</em> and maybe she was reading too much into it but...</p><p>"Inuyasha, we're not staying here, remember?" Kagome began slowly as she turned to look at him, "This place isn't <em>real</em>."</p><p>For a moment he seemed to struggle with himself before closing the door and letting out a long, defeated sounding sigh.</p><p>"Kagome you have to know I might be dead," Inuyasha admitted softly, "And then with you being here. In a different body. But..."</p><p>"Inuyasha, is that's true then how..."</p><p>"I'm in my body. Everyone is in their body...except you," he explained softly as he gave her a sad little smile, "You're not supposed to be here. I am."</p><p>Kagome's stomach churned at this even as she shook her head in denial.</p><p>"You're not dead," she finally huffed, "This is just a spell or something. A curse."</p><p>"Made me with me in mind. Don't tell me you haven't noticed," Inuyasha chuckled darkly, "And it's not so bad. More...more I remembered...<em>things</em>. Thought I was crazy but I'm not crazy."</p><p>Kagome nodded slowly as she tried to figure out where he was going with this.</p><p>"And I was trying to figure out why you got put in a different body if you are alive," he continued as he slowly turned and leaned against the door, "And its pretty obvious, right? Food. The food here isn't real. You would starve in your normal body so they put your soul in someone else for the time being. Whatever this place is, it didn't know what to do with you."</p><p>Kagome blinked once as she tried to follow his logic.</p><p>"Anyway, however long it was on the other side, it's been three years here," Inuyasha continued anxiously as amber eyes desperately searched her face, "And your body, your <em>real</em> body, is here. Smells like you. Has your voice. But it's...it's not you. You'd never say things like that..."</p><p>"Okay so…so if my body is here…wait, what do you mean I wouldn't <em>say</em> things? I said <em>things. </em>What types of things?"</p><p>Kagome's mood quickly shifted from curious to downright furious as she tried to envision what kind of awful things whatever the hell was possessing her body might've said. It probably wouldn't be in good taste but the desire to punch herself in the face was awe inspiring. That was some manipulative evil right there. As if this spell hadn't already hurt him enough they had to bring her into it to finish him off.</p><p>"What kinds of things did I say, Inuyasha?" she hissed as she struggled to keep her temper in check and the slightly haunted look in his eyes gave her a rough idea. Probably insulted him or made him believe she thought his heritage made him less worthy in her eyes.</p><p>"It wasn't that bad," he protested as a faint blush rose on his cheeks that was completely unrelated to his fever, "Just stung a little is all but I'll get over it."</p><p>"What. Did. I. Say?" she insisted and Inuyasha sighed.</p><p>"Just that I looked weird," he admitted before backpedaling when he saw Kagome's nostrils flare and her hands curl into fists, "Like I said it really wasn't all that bad. I've been called worse than weird looking. It just…it was clearly <em>not</em> you."</p><p>Kagome set her jaw and glared, "But its my body?"</p><p>"It looks like it anyway," he amended cautiously, "I think that might be how you can get out. You know merging you back with your body. After all, you aren't supposed to be here."</p><p>"But I <em>am</em> here," Kagome pointed out,</p><p>"Your <em>soul</em> is here," he corrected before adding desperately, "But I don't care if you look like this forever. <em>Really</em> I don't. You're still you. That's what matters. So...so if you decide to stay..."</p><p>Kagome scrambled to find a reasonable way to explain the obvious fact that this was a spell before her thoughts came to a screeching halt.</p><p>"I'll still love you. That hasn't changed. It <em>won't</em> change. And if you do want to leave, all I ask is that you wait an hour. A year here. With me."</p><p>Inhaling once in pure unbridled shock, Kagome completely forget everything that was happening in favor of focusing on this latest piece of information.</p><p>"You love me?"</p><p>Inuyasha nodded before insecurity got the better of him when she didn't immediately say it back.</p><p>"I mean, if you...if you've never thought of being with me, you know, <em>that</em> way... at least give me a chance. I...I have money here. And power. I can get you whatever you..."</p><p>"Hold on," Kagome interrupted and his ears flattened against his head, "What did you mean '<em>still</em>' love me?"</p><p>Turning a sickly pale, Inuyasha's heart plummeted as she still didn't say it back. She didn't even seem like the idea occurred to her. Maybe...maybe he just needed to explain why this news might sound surprising?</p><p>"I've loved you for a long time," he tried valiantly, "And yeah, I was confused for a while. I loved you and Kikyo at the same time which isn't great. I know it's not but...but I <em>was</em> confused. And hurt and I didn't...I didn't..."</p><p>Quickly deciding he wasn't doing himself any favors, Inuyasha closed his mouth and bit his lip. This wasn't how he hoped his reunion with Kagome would go. He was hoping...</p><p>"You're such an idiot," Kagome laughed softly and Inuyasha groaned.</p><p>"I'm sure you're right but <em>why</em>?"</p><p>"Inuyasha, of <em>course</em> I love you," she continued and the strength in his legs almost gave out under the weight of his relief, "I haven't exactly kept it a <em>secret</em>. I just didn't act on it because I <em>knew</em> you were confused and hurting. I wasn't going to force you to choose because I didn't want to..."</p><p>"So...so what will you do?" he asked breathlessly as he gave her a hopeful smile, "Like I said. I might...I might be dead. I might not be able to leave."</p><p>Kagome's face softened as she realized convincing him he <em>wasn't</em> dead was going to take actual effort. He made some valid points as well. That didn't mean he was <em>right</em> but she could <em>kinda</em> see why he thought he was dead given everything.</p><p>"Inuyasha, I've known since basically forever that if it came between picking my family and picking you, <em>you</em> would win," she admitted earning a nearly inaudible whimper and what suspiciously looked like a tear, "So if you really <em>can't</em> leave, I'll stay. I won't leave you behind."</p><p>A heartbreaking smile was her reward as Inuyasha quickly crossed the distance between them and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.</p><p>"I'm not crazy, right?" he asked as he buried his nose in her hair, "You're real? Not that I <em>care</em> but...but..."</p><p>What Kagome wanted to say was something along the lines of '<em>are you okay?'</em> or '<em>what the hell does that mean?' </em>bu decided against pushing him that hard right off the bat. Whatever he'd been dealing with in this illusion had clearly done a number on him. Thinking he was dead or insane meant he'd tried so hard to get out it'd broken something when he hadn't succeeded.</p><p>"I'm real," Kagome promised before clearing her throat, "You really don't mind how I look?"</p><p>Inuyasha let out a watery laugh as he shook his head - in essence rubbing his nose against her scalp.</p><p>"You could be trapped inside <em>Naraku's</em> body for all I care," he teased as he held her tighter, "As long as its you."</p><p>Suddenly the whole '<em>he only cares about me because I look like Kikyo'</em> theory that had been bouncing around her head since pretty much the beginning was thrown out the window. He loved her for her. For whatever reason, she'd been operating under that assumption for so long it felt strange to learn how wrong she'd been. Almost like it changed every aspect of their dynamic.</p><p>Well not <em>every</em> aspect.</p><p>"They said you've been sick," she changed the subject and he let out a long sigh followed by a somewhat hoarse chuckle that disturbed her.</p><p>"That had to be killing you," he hummed bemusedly, "Is that why you asked about the new moon?"</p><p>"I thought maybe you being sick was just an excuse for someone's poor timing," she admitted, "But now that I know you are sick, well you know how I am..."</p><p>"It's not bad," he admitted as he gave her a tight squeeze before pulling back, "Just a cold."</p><p>Inspecting his face, Kagome wrinkled her nose at the sight of him up close. Honestly he looked like he'd been hit with a bout of flu and the heat radiating off of him sent up many red flags.</p><p>"I thought half-demons don't get colds like us weak humans," Kagome parroted back something he'd said a thousand times over and Inuyasha looked like he might melt as he mumbled a soft <em>'do sometimes.'</em></p><p>"J-Just go lay down and let me fuss," she ordered affectionately but Inuyasha didn't move. His face seemed to pale further still as he clearly struggled to comply.</p><p>"You can fuss here," he managed weakly as he reached out to grip her hand and Kagome gave him a patient look.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> here."</p><p>"I just...I mean I don't need to go sit on the futon. You can check me out where I'm standing."</p><p>"Well I need to see what you have that I can use and I'll need <em>both</em> hands to do that," she pointed out and Inuyasha let out a shuddering sigh before leading her to a cabinet.</p><p>"All the medicine and stuff is in there," he explained as his hand flexed around hers, "Get what you need and then we can go to the futon."</p><p>It was becoming <em>very</em> clear that he was struggling with some severe and bizarre form of separation anxiety. There'd be no living with him or, rather, no getting away from him. It was becoming blaring obvious that he had no intention of letting her out of arm's reach. Hopefully...hopefully that would lessen with time.</p><p>Wrinkling her nose at that thought, Kagome sighed heavily. They really needed to get him out of here before he <em>officially</em> lost his mind.</p><p>"Inuyasha you have to let go of my hand," she instructed gently as she tried to extract her hand but the terror that shone behind his ears stopped her attempts. It was absolutely heartbreaking how afraid he was. Like he <em>honestly</em> thought if he let her go she'd disappear.</p><p>"I..." his hand flexed like he was at least <em>trying</em>, "I..."</p><p>Okay, so she'd already come to the conclusion that Inuyasha was <em>going</em> to be clingy. Maybe it was because her arrival was still new and her presence here uncertain. <em>Maybe</em>.</p><p>"Well help me then," she amended and he nodded gratefully that she didn't push the issue. Convincing him he wasn't dead or insane was going to be much, much harder than she initially thought but at least they were together. That was a step in the right direction.</p><p>"Sorry," he mumbled as he grabbed several of the small vials and nodded towards a pitcher, "You'll probably want water, huh? And towels? To bring down the fever?"</p><p>Sighing, Kagome nodded as she led him back to the bed and they deposited the items atop it. It was going to be hard to explain without it coming across like she was a witch why Inuyasha never broke contact with her. She could almost hear that guard now accusing her of being a witch or putting him under a spell.</p><p>"I love you," Inuyasha mumbled sheepishly as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I just...and I'm sorry but I just...I just need to know you're real."</p><p>"It's okay, Inuyasha," Kagome soothed as they awkwardly carried over the pitcher, bowl and some small towels, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Here in my garden of shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hush now dear children</strong>
  </em><br/>
<em>
    <strong>It must be this way</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Humming happily, Inuyasha closed his eyes as he listened to Kagome's heartbeat even out. The steady rhythm calmed him in a nostalgic way. A sound he didn't realize he missed and relied upon until he heard it again. During the quest, there came a point where he couldn't sleep without hearing it – which admittedly probably had more to do with the fact that he matched his breathing with hers and drowned out the world to focus on this exact sound. It had never been in this close of proximity however and the warmth of her body against his made his drowsiness arrive much sooner than expected. <em>Sure</em> it wasn't the body he <em>hoped</em> he would be cuddling and the heart rate was <em>different</em> but knowing that it was Kagome in there made those details unimportant. Snuggling closer to her sleeping form and gently flexing his arm to pull her closer still, Inuyasha felt an unwanted lump form in his throat that had nothing to do with his general state of ill being. Three years of stress and anxiety melting away had opened the floodgates allowing other emotions to crash down like a waterfall. While these emotions were primarily positive, the realization of how miserable and numb he'd been still made him want to cry. Three years (or hours) ago he would've killed anyone who told him his future self would be shedding tears almost every night. Men didn't cry. Demons especially didn't cry. Well except Shippo. That brat was like one of those faucets from Kagome's era. Anyway, he, Inuyasha, did <em>not</em> cry. Hadn't cried since he left this stupid place all those decades ago. Maybe it was just the fact that he was here again that triggered the waterworks. A lot of things <em>only</em> seemed to happen here.</p><p>Like stupid colds. God his head was killing him and the desire to cry was <em>not</em> helping.</p><p>"Inuyasha?" Kagome suddenly mumbled tiredly as she tried to glance over her shoulder – one hand reaching up to touch his face before a sad little hum escaped her, "Why are you crying?"</p><p>Ah hell, <em>was</em> he crying? He hadn't realized any traitorous tears had broken free. Quickly releasing her Inuyasha very reluctantly rolled over before letting out a shuddering sigh when she rolled over to spoon him – her arm curling around his torso so her hand rested just over his pounding heart.</p><p>"There's no reason to be embarrassed," Kagome began softly as she nuzzled his shoulder earning a barely audible whimper and a freshly renewed desire to cry, "Everyone cries sometimes."</p><p>"I'm not crying," he protested stubbornly – his voice cracking slightly betraying the fact that he was, in fact, crying or – at a minimum – very close to doing so.</p><p>"Okay," she cooed as she gave him a light squeeze that only served to bring on the urge to sob which he barely suppressed. What on earth was wrong with him?</p><p>"My head just hurts," he offered thickly like that would explain what was happening and by doing so, he avoided talking about emotions. Three years had loosened his tongue a lot but not enough to make him an open book. When Kagome pulled away a few more tears fell while he valiantly fought against the almost overwhelming desire to beg her not to move. Two somewhat cold hands gently guided his head onto her lap and those soft fingers trailed his jaw until they came to the soft spots on either side of his temple. Pressing gently, those talented digits began rubbing small circles in an attempt to lessen the tension threating to break his skull in two.</p><p>"Does that help?" she asked quietly and Inuyasha nodded weakly. Strangely it did – though not by much. Kagome always seemed to know what to do. In the few hours since they'd been reunited, she'd managed to do a lot to calm him down and reassure him that he wasn't crazy or dead. That the possibility existed for escape and that if he really couldn't leave, she <em>would</em> stay. No matter <em>what</em> happened he would never be alone again. There were options to keep Kagome by his side or so Myoga said – even though his Mother had refused to undergo such a thing. As much as Inuyasha had loved his mother, even he would admit that she had faults. Like being unable to cope well with <em>change</em>. She liked structure. To do the same thing all day every day in a predictable pattern. Mother had always said his father was constantly on the move in new and exotic places but her argument against joining him in his endless wanderings was that if she was going to raise her son, she might as well stay somewhere familiar which she wouldn't be able to do if she was transformed into something less than human. And she had a point. Traveling with an infant was not something most people did. Not only was it unsafe but it would give away their position and endanger them needlessly.</p><p>Her decision had been her downfall though. By staying here, she ended up getting murdered which wasn't great. Maybe if she'd said to hell with it and gone with his father, Inuyasha's life would've been very different. Normal even. Then again in that circumstance, he probably would've grown up to be an emotionless uptight bastard like Sesshomaru. That alone was the silver lining. At least he had a distinct personality instead of consisting of bland angry <em>mush</em>.</p><p>The back of one of her hands suddenly caressed his cheek and Inuyasha almost melted on the spot. Back in the normal world, she only <em>really</em> touched him out of necessity. Travel. Heal wounds. Although on occasion she hugged him or held his hand, this token of affection was something else entirely. Usually those types of gestures were reserved to comfort him because of some traumatic thing that had occurred. The only purpose this act had was to show affection for the hell of it.</p><p>Okay maybe <em>also</em> to comfort him but it felt different dammit.</p><p>Pressing his cheek into her touch, Inuyasha smiled softly and rolled onto his side – his cheek now pressed onto her thigh as she took the hint and gently began stroking his hair, his face, his ears. With each gentle motion, Inuyasha loved her more without really knowing why <em>or</em> how. It also made his exhaustion begin to wash upon him like waves upon sand. The relaxation and calm her touch was invoking rendered a death sentence to his consciousness.</p><p><em>"Love you,"</em> he mumbled tiredly before whining when she gently lifted his head to move away. The loss was quickly remedied though when she lay down and guided his head onto her chest. Draping one arm across her waist and resting the other against his chest just over his heart, Inuyasha quickly drifted soft into the deepest sleep he'd probably ever had.</p>
<hr/><p>Pinching the bridge of his nose, General Yasumori tried and failed to stifle the groan that wanted to break free at the latest bout of unfortunate information being fed to him.</p><p>"And you're certain <em>this</em> was added to his meal this evening," the general asked as he glared at the contents of the small glass vial and the young mousy woman nodded as she wrung her hands.</p><p>"The cook said she'd been adding it to his food for flavor," she whispered in a nervous tone, "I'm so, <em>so</em>sorry for failing to notice sooner. I only thought it was odd when she emptied an entire vial into his soup this evening. She has a whole case of them."</p><p>The general set his jaw as he closed his first around the small fragile object. Poison. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? That seemed like a major oversight and explained the near constant illnesses the lord suffered almost all his life. Demon Inuyasha may be but slowly being poisoned would most certainly have some negative side effects. Wear down his immunity for one and now they were escalating their tactics. A good match and children would most certainly put a damper on a coup but then why advance the selection? To draw attention away from their plot? Everyone knew an arranged marriage wasn't Inuyasha's idea.</p><p>There <em>was</em> that girl he'd now taken into his bed who knew things she shouldn't.</p><p>"Anything else?" the general sighed as he glanced up at the girl who looked even more nervous.</p><p>"One of the new servants has been acting strangely since this early this afternoon. The one Elder Shingen placed," she croaked, "They had to sedate her."</p><p>"I already know of this," the general sighed as he set the vial down and the girl scoffed.</p><p>"Ah but did they tell you why they had to sedate her? What she was saying?"</p><p>The general sighed in anticipation of something horribly unpleasant. Tonight was supposed to be a good night. With the selection delayed his overwhelmingly burdensome duties had been lessened considerably.</p><p>But no, of course he wouldn't have a pleasant night at home with his wife. That woman had the gift of sight though or she knew him far too well.</p><p>Always paranoid about his health, she'd packed him lunch, supper and a snack despite his promise to be in their quarters by sundown or his protests that the food he was served was adequate. It was nearly midnight now and someone was poisoning the food. His wife was apparently far wiser than he would ever be.</p><p>"Apparently she now claims to be <em>Lady Hana</em>," the little servant girl whispered as a sly smile, "Became a berserker when she saw the lord leading the woman you claimed to be Lady Hana to his bedroom."</p><p>The general pursed his lips for a moment.</p><p>"What was her name prior to this?" the general asked quietly after a moment.</p><p>"The Elder said her name was Kagome but she did never respond to it," the servant girl sighed as she knocked a few wrinkles out of her skirt, "Stranger things have happened than someone swapping out a candidate for an imposter."</p><p>"The Lord knew her. Almost instantly," the general murmured as he furrowed his brow in thought, "Appeared to trust her immediately. Perhaps..."</p><p>"Maybe it's that girl he's been looking for," the servant girl opined thoughtfully, "It sounds impossible but perhaps someone switched their bodies."</p><p>Shaking his head, the general snickered softly at the idea.</p><p>"It sounds impossible because it is impossible," the general sighed heavily, "The young woman is just confused."</p><p>"Well you need to check on the Lord in any case. Maybe just ask if she is this Kagome and put the matter to bed," the young woman sighed as she leaned to the side to crick her back, "I'll prepare the lord's breakfast in the morning to make sure no more vials are added. I'll let the others know to keep a sharp eye out but for now, I must away."</p><p>Nodding once, the general waved his hand in clear dismissal as he glanced down at the vial. Poison. This was something foreseeable. Lady Izayoi had been done away with in a similar manner. Even though the vassals and elders had loathed her, many of the servants believed she walked on water. After Inuyasha had been born, a few of the servants volunteered to help the young mother when her own household refused. When she was murdered, they were furious. Even more furious when one of them was made a scapegoat and executed. As a result, the now general - a mere foot solider back then - gained a network of spies. It did not matter to them whether Inuyasha was a half-demon. All that mattered was that he was Lady Izayoi's son. As for the general, it was his job to protect the lord and Inuyasha was kind as far as shoguns could be. Never laying a hand on the staff although he often had a temper but he was all bark with no bite. Unless you attempted to kill him or the people under his dominion in which case you would most certainly die - quickly and efficiently. Even in that Inuyasha showed mercy - death was never drawn out or cruel. Over time the general came to respect the boy and especially over the last few years, his contractual obligation morphed into true loyalty.</p><p>Even when Inuyasha was a complete fool.</p><p>"I cannot believe he brought that girl into his bed," the general breathed as he ran one hand across his face and got to his feet, "That pompous impulsive ass. He's going to get himself killed."</p>
<hr/><p>A little boy ran through the list of places that the girls yellow backpack could be. In all honesty it was probably with that stupid girl Inuyasha had come here with. Probably abandoned him or something. Or maybe she went looking for help when she couldn't get through.</p><p>He'd already searched retraced his steps through the palace and although he was rushing so that years didn't pass by with Inuyasha slipping slowly into madness, how hard could it be to find something that hideous shade of yellow?</p><p>But he couldn't give up just yet. That poor guy he'd inadvertently trapped was losing his marbles. Being driven mad. Which the boy got. He completely understood the shock to the system as he'd experienced it himself when he first realized what was happening himself.</p><p>"I never should have brought them there," the boy hissed as he kicked a nearby rock, "That was stupid. So stupid."</p><p>Then again they were pretty stupid for thinking '<em>hiding</em>' was a good explanation for leading them through a proverbial graveyard. And if Inuyasha knew that place, if he really had been connected, then how did he not notice? Sure it'd been a hundred years or probably more but given what the boy <em>did</em> remember, it'd be hard for Inuyasha to justify forgetting the place where his mother died.</p><p>Unless Inuyasha didn't remember much about that day. To be fair, the boy barely remembered the day he'd died. Mother and him had been hiding in the garden house. He'd been crying and then his mother had given him a small piece of candy to keep him placated. The gradual silence slowly filling the palace had been terrifying but not quite as terrifying as being the only person who know something wasn't quite right or that they'd all been attacked.</p><p>"What was in that stupid bag anyway?" the boy mutterEd as he glared at he lightly kicked one the many bones,"Gold? Jewels? Silk? Someone probably gnabbed it. That's why it's gone."</p><p>Maybe she'd stashed it somewhere she thought it'd be safe which made sense but too much time had assed already. He'd been gone, what? Five minutes. Maybe more. A week at most. Maybe two.</p><p>Wrinkling his nose, the boy thought bitterly of his mother who could win so many awards for either acting or apathy. How could he be gone for years at a time and his mother never say anything? It was obvious she didn't care about him. She never asked questions and for the longest time, the boy had chalked it up to the spell. But things were moving forward now and her attitude hadn't changed. Sometimes he wondered whether there was something other than sugar in the candy she fed him that day but then again murdering her only son would mean she felt enough towards him to be worthy of the effort.</p><p>"I just need to go back," the boy sighed heavily as he ran one hand through his hair, "I just need to go back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hush now dear children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Too weary of life</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>And deceptions</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Inuyasha groaned softly as he awoke to the sensation of his head being split in half. Blood pounded through his skull with the same effect as a sledgehammer. Even Kagome's even breathing felt like a knife being repeatedly being stabbed into his brain.</p><p>Reluctantly sitting up, Inuyasha pressed his palm to his temple as his vision blurred and seriously regretted each and every time he had ever told his friends their illnesses weren't an excuse to rest. If he ever got back to the normal world, he would <em>never</em> make that mistake again.</p><p>"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered thickly as she blinked open her eyes and the half-demon slowly shook his head as a pained grimace marred his features. Unbeknownst to him, faint purple marks has begun blooming on his cheeks but even in the near darkness Kagome could make them out. The fact that he had not fully transformed she took as a sign that it was more of a reaction to his illness than a sign that whatever was happening to him was life threatening. Well, okay, maybe that was hope talking but if he hadn't noticed, she wouldn't cause unnecessary panic.</p><p>"I wish I had some aspirin for you," she whispered quietly as she sat up and pressed his fingers to his temple earning a wince, "Is the headache really that bad?"</p><p>Giving her a half-hearted glare for just a moment, Inuyasha sighed in relief as he met her worried gaze. His expression softening slightly as his unnatural amber shone with affection few would ever see. Tinged with guilt though. Even in the darkness she could make out the slightly pained expression on his face that had nothing to do with his illness.</p><p>"I..." he paused and let out a soft grunt before continuing with a grimace, "I wish you had your face. Looking at you right now reminds me of Kikyo."</p><p>Snorting once despite herself, Kagome believed that was the weirdest comparison she'd ever heard. Normally she looked like Kikyo's twin so to hear him say that <em>this</em> face reminded him was bizarre to say the least.</p><p>Fingers continuing to rub soothing circles, Kagome opened her mouth to ask what he meant before he offered up an explanation.</p><p>"I know..." his breathing was slowly becoming erratic, "I know it's you but it feels like I'm doing something wrong."</p><p>"Is that why you haven't kissed me?" Kagome asked softly - earning a subtle flinch at her slightly raised tone. It wasn't accusatory - merely curious - and somehow the miko knew that reaction was one of pain. Moving her hands atop his head, she gently covered his ears with her palms earning a soft laugh.</p><p>"You always know what to do," he sighed evasively as he opened his eyes to look at her - an adoring smile playing on his lips, "Know what I'm thinking. How do you do that?"</p><p>"Magic," she teased barely above a whisper as Inuyasha's hand began caressing her thigh, "And this isn't forever. I'll get my body back..."</p><p>"If we're stuck here don't," Inuyasha cut her off as he let out a shuddering sigh, "I meant what I said. You might be in that body to <em>survive</em>."</p><p>"You're not dead," Kagome chided gently. Even though he didn't argue, she knew he didn't believe her.</p><p>"I just...I just can't do it again," he mumbled after a moment, "I can't."</p><p>"Do what again?"</p><p>Turning a sickly shade of green, Inuyasha grimaced at the tiniest bit of spit up that forced its way into his mouth and he leaned his forehead against Kagome's for support. It tasted like that soup they'd brought him but with a metallic tinge that made the already disgusting mixture impossibly more disgusting. Kagome had insisted he take the vile concoction and she'd take the small piece of bread since he was the one who was ill and '<em>needed more calories'</em> - whatever <em>that</em> meant. As much as he'd like to think she was just paranoid, even he knew he'd lost weight since being in here. It had been gradual...</p><p>Oh god had it really been three years?</p><p>Gagging as anxiety decided to make an already upset stomach that much worse, Inuyasha tried to ignore the ringing in his ears as he focused on Kagome and her presence but even that was tarnished. It wasn't <em>Kagome</em>. It wasn't the same. Her mind, <em>sure</em>, which was amazing and wonderful and more than he <em>deserved</em> but...</p><p>God he was a selfish bastard.</p><p>"Just forget it. I didn't mean...I'll get over it."</p><p>"Inuyasha, it's alright if you don't like this appearance," she comforted, "We'll find a way to get my body back. Don't worry about that."</p><p>Inuyasha couldn't focus enough to give her a response. The ringing in his ears was growing louder and his consciousness was beginning to ebb and flow like the tide. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to lay down and let the darkness consume him. It wasn't until the warmth from his body was flushed out in one fell swoop that he began to sway.</p><p>"Hold on, I've got you," Kagome pleaded as she caught his suddenly limp form and lowered him onto the bed, "Just focus on me, okay?"</p><p>"'Gome," Inuyasha mumbled as he blindly groped for her hand - sighing in relief when she grabbed it.</p><p>"Stay with me, okay?" Kagome instructed him firmly - the fear in her voice almost tangible. His skin felt so cold all of a sudden and the way his breathing was hitching was sending alarm bells off in her head. This was bad. Inuyasha never showed this amount of discomfort. Hell she'd never heard him breathe like that even after Sesshomaru plunged his arms straight through his stomach. This place really was trying it's best to kill him.</p><p>And there was almost nothing she could do. Nothing. Her bag wasn't here with all its modern medicine tucked safely inside. She didn't know where the healer was and she didn't want to leave him. Have him die all alone - maybe even asking for her in his final moments. Her panic escalated when she felt a dribble to something warm and hot against her hand where it rested on his cheek.</p><p>"I'm going to go find the healer okay?" she explained gently - barely remaining calm as she tried to extract her newly bloodied hand. If she panicked, he'd panic and he didn't need additional issues at the moment. Giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile, she whispered, "I'll be right back."</p><p>"No," he whined as he gripped her hand so tightly it almost broke under the pressure, "N-no point."</p><p>"Inuyasha you're hurting me," Kagome grunted as she tried to remove her hand - his hitching breaths increasing to an alarming pace as his legs began curling and unfurling in a rhythmic fashion, his neck arching as he gasped for air.</p><p>Her blood ran cold when she realized he knew he was dying and didn't want to be alone in his final moments.</p><p>"I won't.."</p><p>The door suddenly slid open and the sound of hurried footsteps faintly registered in her ears - it wasn't until the newcomer tried to force her aside that she reached.</p><p>"Who are...Wait, what are you doing?!"</p><p>The sound of a vial popping cut through the tension like a knife before a large masculine hand gripped Inuysha's jaw and pried open his mouth. The contents of a glass vial were being poured into Inuyasha's mouth before Kagome could fully compute what was happening. It was only after the second pop that she gained enough control over her body to move.</p><p>"<strong><em>GET AWAY FROM HIM!"</em></strong></p><p>The odds of the moon falling out of the sky were higher than the odds that a bright pink barrier would suddenly erupt from every pore of her body. That this burst would not harm Inuyasha but certainly did some damage to the would be assassin. The resounding crash and soft cry of pain sure to draw the attention of <em>somebody</em>. It wasn't until something wet began reflecting the dim light of the hallway that Kagome realized that she might've just began world war z. The zombies of this palace might very well crash down to kill her right then and there for harming one of their own.</p><p>"He's been poisoned you stupid <em>bitch</em>," the newcomer groaned as he pushed himself up with one hand and rubbed the back of his head with the other, "I brought the antidote."</p><p>"Oh how <em>convenient</em>," Kagome hissed defensively as her mind raced a mile a minute. That was new. Sure she'd seen Kikyo create barriers that only let some people in and not others but never had she seen someone use a barrier as a weapon and she'd just used one to throw someone across a room. Then again most people with spiritual powers learned defense whereas she learned by fire during battles. All her tactics were offense related - why would barriers be any different? That's the explanation she gave herself but it didn't give her any real comfort. What <em>was</em> that?!</p><p>"I agree. I found the fact that our shaman had the antidote in such large quantities quite convenient as well," the man groaned as he unsteadily got to his feet, "A little too convenient if you ask me."</p><p>Awkwardly placing herself between the man and Inuyasha, Kagome stood at the ready as she prayed her impulse driven attack would magically happen twice if it came down to it. However, seeing as how she didn't know how she did that in the first place the odds were slim to none she'd be able to do it on command.</p><p>"When I asked our shaman about his stockpile, he informed me that one of the elders asked him to stock it," the man continued as he held his hands up in clear surrender, "The same elder who placed a young girl making some quite outlandish claims. It would appear there are no such things as coincidences, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>Cringing, Kagome had a feeling she knew what was coming and took a second to make her defensive posture more sturdy.</p><p>"However what I find <em>most</em> interesting of all is that whatever you just did to me little girl made me remember something," the man continued - a little anger coming through clear as day, "About a <em>certain</em> little boy who ran away instead of trusting those whose job it was to protect him."</p><p>Completely confused are this point, Kagome opted to merely keep her guard up. That was a random statement clearly meant to inspire some reaction from her or the unconscious Inuyasha. When neither reacted, the man sighed.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt him little girl," the man tried again - his tone weary and dejected, "I spent <em>years</em> of my life thinking I had failed him. That he'd been abducted or murdered or worse. I have no intention of failing him now that he has returned to us. Besides, his survival is probably the only way any of us are getting out of here."</p><p>"I...I'm <em>confused</em>," Kagome finally admitted as she tried to figure out what was happening, "Do you...do you remember how you got here <em>or</em>..."</p><p>"Let me give him the rest of the antidote first," the man interrupted, "You clearly have the power to kill me if I hurt him as I clearly have no defenses against demonic spells."</p><p>"I'm a miko not a demon!" Kagome huffed defensively before amending awkwardly and glancing down at the unresponsive Inuyasha panting heavily on the futon, "Not that there's anything <em>wrong</em> with being a demon but..."</p><p>"Are you his spouse?" the man asked awkwardly after a moment, "I'm going to <em>presume</em> you are not Lady Hana but that Kagome woman claiming to be."</p><p>"Uh yeah w-we're a couple I guess," Kagome explained poorly <em>and</em> awkwardly, "I've been traveling with him this past year or so."</p><p>"But he has been here these past three years," the man replied slowly, "Unless..."</p><p>"So, um, this place isn't, uh, <em>real </em>and time doesn't move the <em>same</em> as..."</p><p>"Of <em>that</em> I am aware," the man interrupted exasperatedly as he reached into his clothing and extracted several additional vials, "It is no matter. Even if this existence is a fallacy, the lord's illness is very much a reality and as such, he is in need of treatment so if you will be so kind as to not attack me, I believe his recovery takes priority over any other concerns I may have. Please. <em>Move</em>."</p><p>Kagome didn't budge as she tried to figure out of this was a trick or not. Inuyasha is dying and all of a sudden this guy comes out of nowhere in the nick of time with a cure? Randomly realizes everything around him isn't real and barely blinked an eye? Knows who she is and doesn't seem concerned? Wasn't the least bit concerned that a miko was hanging out his youkai lord? Come on, give her <em>some</em> credit. That type of thing just didn't <em>happen</em>. It was as the man put it earlier '<em>a little too convenient.'</em></p><p>"Drink one," Kagome challenged, "And then I'll let you see him."</p><p>"If you insist," the man sighed as he uncorked a vial and held it up so she could see it was full before downing it like a shot, "As you can see, nothing has happened."</p><p>Honestly Kagome wasn't sure what she hoped that would prove. She didn't even know if Inuyasha was poisoned or if maybe the poison only affected youkai or...</p><p>"Your love for him and your desire to protect his life would be admirable in <em>any</em> other situation," the man sighed heavily, "However, in this instance, it is <em>infuriating</em>."</p><p>"Fine. Fine, give him the vials," Kagome huffed as she stepped aside and glared, "But if he dies, <em>you</em> die."</p><p>"Such strong words from a miko," the man teased as he knelt down and uncorked one of his vials - administering the contents he glanced up at her, "Tell me. How is it that you met the lord?"</p><p>"He was pinned to a tree," Kagome mumbled awkwardly, "I unpinned him."</p><p>The man laughed softly at the mental image that statement provoked as he wiped away some of the blood dribbling down Inuyasha's cheek.</p><p>"And how did you get here?"</p><p>"Whenever I'm in trouble he finds me. He always finds me," Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair, "This time I found him."</p><p>Finishing up the last vial, the general chuckled at her turn of phrase, "He '<em>finds</em>' you. Do you get abducted <em>often</em> Lady Kagome?"</p><p>"<em>C-constantly</em>," a weak voice replied as amber eyes fluttered open and a playful grin bloomed on his blood stained lips when Kagome scoffed indignantly, "W-what? It's t-true."</p>
<hr/><p>"Yasumori knows," a somewhat disbelieved albeit well groomed man huffed as he slammed the sliding door closed behind him, "One of his little minions was just sent out to fetch a fresh supply of '<em>herbs</em>' from the merchant in a neighboring village after the bastard took the half the supply from the reserves."</p><p>"As it is the dead of night, why could this have not waited until morning?" the elderly man groaned as he propped himself up on wizened hands. His oily peppered hair - untied and untamed - hung long on either side of his face and made him look somewhat deranged.</p><p>"Because we need to adjust tactics. <em>Immediately</em>," the vassal hissed as he lifted his candle higher, "None of us are strong enough to take Inuyasha on through physical strength alone. If he fully recovers and <em>marries</em>? Produces <em>children</em>?"</p><p>"None of those fathers want their daughters to <em>actually</em> marry him. If Inuyasha were to die, I am sure those girls would be happy to see him go," the elder hissed as he ran his arthritic hands over his face, "In any case, we have the boy..."</p><p>"A boy who runs off doing god knows what all the time. I haven't seen him in weeks," the vassal hissed, "That <em>whore</em> said he's in her quarters every night but no one has seen him."</p><p>"She does our bidding so I don't see a problem. The boy will show up. He always does," the elder replied dismissively, "For the moment it's safer to not bring attention to his absences. Years have passed before without any sign of him but he always reappears and I doubt a mother would be that calm if her son truly disappeared. No one is that good an actor and I've questioned her repeatedly myself. She knows whats at stake."</p><p>The vassal pursed his lips skeptically.</p><p>"Have you searched her quarters?"</p><p>"And have it be reported to the general? We can't bring too much attention to the boy," the elder sighed heavily, "Inuyasha would kill him in an instant. In any case, all will be revealed in time."</p><p>"One bastard rising to power is enough but two?" the vassal huffed, "We need to pick someone else. Are you absolutely certain the late lord not have cousins? Any other distant relation? Even a very dear friend?"</p><p>"He had a son," the elder replied coldly, "And yes it was with his concubine but the people will take our word for it if we say he is legitimate. Most would rather die than continue living under demonic rule."</p><p>"I will never understand why we didn't just put that boy on the throne as soon as the body was cold," the vassal huffed as he began pacing, "The other elders are lunatics."</p><p>"There were threats as you well know. Inuyasha's demonic relations are powerful in their own right but their methods were underhanded. Massacring villages to get their way," the elder sighed, "But we have set up powerful sutras and spells around our lands over the past ten years. No demons can enter."</p><p>"Inuyasha <em>often</em> leaves. What <em>effective</em> barriers," the vassal countered acidly and the elder chuckled.</p><p>"There are spells that allow some to enter and not others. Spells that can be altered to fit out needs when the time comes," the elder reassured the frazzled man before frowning, "As for the other elders, they will need to be taken care of before we transfer power."</p><p>"You should have just killed him," the vassal hissed, "He trusts you. It would have been all too easy to slit his throat when he came to you after his mother passed."</p><p>"He was a child and at that time, killing him would have brought too much attention to my involvement," the elder sighed, "I should have convinced him to leave before his guard tracked him down."</p><p>The vassal didn't disagree with his reasoning but at the same time, the other elders would not have punished one of their own harshly for the murder of an heir none of them wanted. Unless it had been staged in such a way that shifted the blame. Mother dead and child murdered. The case against involvement almost wrote itself. The plan had been executed poorly. One loose end that had come back to bite them all in the...</p><p>"Your plots and schemes are sloppy. We should have waited until the lord produced a child," the vassal huffed as he ran his fingers over his scalp.</p><p>"My only motivation was to protect these lands. How was I to know the lord had almost dictated the line of succession? Inuyasha is too stupid to have the foresight to do such a thing. Too stupid to suspect anything is strong enough to harm him," the elder hissed before waving his hand in clear dismissal, "We will discuss this more in the morning. Assemble the others so we may discuss next steps. Over tea perhaps."</p><p>"Tea?!"</p><p>"Inuyasha is a demon. I'm sure there are other tactics we can employ that will do the job nicely and much more efficiently."</p><p>"We never should've resorted to poison," the vassal huffed as he shook his head, "We were very nearly caught when the late lord died so suddenly. Now that blood traitor will be increasing security and..."</p><p>"Inuyasha has brought a girl into his bed. I'm sure with proper motivation, we can convince her to work on our behalf," the elder sighed as he lay back down, "After all, who would bed a demon willingly? I've always said Lady Izayoi must have been possessed."</p><p>"Izayoi spread her legs <em>willingly</em> and you're a fool to think otherwise" the vassal scoffed, "You had better come up with something old man or else it'll be your head on that platter. The blood traitor is relentless and its only a matter of time before he arrests you for treason!"</p><p>"He has no proof. At most he is aware that the powder has been added to the food," the elder sneered, "If he arrests the boy's mother, we know she will not talk. Confessing the plot would put her son at risk and she would rather die than see him harmed. More importantly as her son is the rightful heir..."</p><p>"You give her too much credit. She has never wanted her son on the throne," the vassal clipped back, "I wouldn't be surprised if the boy shows up dead."</p><p>"And why would she do that?"</p><p>"<em>You</em> may refer to her as a concubine," the vassal hissed, "But we all knew she didn't bed the late lordof her own was far too happy to see him dead and she'd do anything to prevent the boy from ascending. Almost to puberty and he doesn't even know who he is."</p><p>"Then why agree to help us?"</p><p>"If you knew someone had no scruples about murdering when it suited them, you would do anything they asked to save your own skin," the vassal sneered, "It is no matter. I'll arrange the tea but you better have a plan. If the general traces it back to you, you will be the only one who takes the blame."</p><p>"We will discuss this more over tea," the elder replied coolly, "Now if you will please leave..."</p>
<hr/><p>The little boy sighed heavily as he entered back into the world he called home. Where no one seemed to noticed he wasn't aging because nobody aged. They all looked the same. Sure they all thought ten years had passed and there were times he suspected they believed they had aged but when he looked at them, all he saw was unchanged faces. For almost a century no one talked to him. No one looked at him. No one seemed to notice he left for extended periods. All those decades and to this <em>day</em>, how time moved for the others was a mystery to him. Since he'd kinda sorta accidentally damned Inuyasha to this place, he'd heard people throwing around '<em>ten years</em>' and supposedly Inuyasha was supposed to be eighteen which meant Lady Izayoi died when the half-demon was eight. In life, the boy had been maybe <em>three </em>when <em>that</em> had happened and had no memory of it. Had been maybe nine or ten when everything went to hell. When he had died. It was hard to remember after so many centuries what was up and what was down much less how old he had been.</p><p>"You cannot disappear that like anymore," his mother's voice chided gently, "In the past, it was no matter but they have been searching for you now. It isn't safe."</p><p>Nearly jumping out of his skin at his mother's sudden and unexplained appearance, the boy tried to wrap his mind around that statement until one thought forced its way to the forefront of his mind.</p><p>"You knew I was gone," he blurted incredulously, "You actually <em>noticed</em> I..."</p><p>"When time stood still, it was no matter," his mother sighed as she gently took his hand and tugged him forcefully towards the servant quarters, "Now things are..."</p><p>Betrayal and pain reflected in the boy's narrowed eyes - their ebony depths rigid, cold, hard.</p><p>In that moment, his mother watched the boy who laughed often, the one who had been everyone's friend in life succumb to a level of bitterness few ever achieved. It was as if her son could read everything, understood everything and came to the decision that forgiveness wasn't an option. Perhaps if she had acted differently that day or confessed her sin sooner, things would have been different but as it was...</p><p>"All this time you've <em>known</em>," he accused - his voice flat and firm, "All this time I thought I was the only one who remembered and you..."</p><p>"Be quiet," she hissed angrily as she glanced at the small group huddled together on the far side of the garden, "There is much to explain and this is not the..."</p><p>"Were you the one who killed me?!"</p><p>"I said be <em>quiet</em>!" she snapped before cringing when one of the vassals suddenly glanced in her direction with a curious look, "I will explain but there are too many eyes and ears..."</p><p>"Let them listen! I don't <em>care. </em>Now answer my question!" the boy hissed and his mother gave him an exasperated look.</p><p>"Come," his mother instructed as she turned and began dragging him behind her, "All will be revealed in time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It Must Be This Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>Rest now my children</b>
</p><p>
  <b>For soon we'll away</b>
</p><hr/><p>"Of all the things to say after being unconscious," Kagome laughed shakily as she knelt down beside him and gently stroked a few hairs out of his face, "You pick that."</p><p>"I...I k-know m-my pri-priorities," Inuyasha hummed hoarsely as he closed his eyes, "T-the b-bastards. T-they w-want you. C-can't t-take m-my eyes o-off you f-or a s-second."</p><p>"Because of her spiritual powers?" Yasumori asked curiously as moved back to give the couple some space and Inuyasha weakly shook his head with a weary bemused sigh.</p><p>"S-she can..." Inuyasha coughed slightly and cursed under his breath before continuing, "D-damn. Can't t-talk for s-shit."</p><p>"Language my lord," Yasumori chided with a roll of his eyes, "What would your mother have thought?"</p><p>"W-wouldn't know s-seeing h-how she was m-murdered and all," Inuyasha scoffed acidly, "I-if you h-had d-done your j-job then t-that..."</p><p>"Is that why you ran?" the general sighed heavily as he began collecting the newly emptied vials, "Because we failed to protect Lady Izayoi?"</p><p>Inuyasha blinked sluggishly as he tried to figure out exactly what was being asked. The general's face was defeated and resigned - almost knowing like that somehow explained everything and yet nothing all at once. Which made no sense unless...oh god dammit, was he trapped in this hellhole because he ran away as a child?! Who wouldn't have run in that situation? The only other person he trusted in this godforsaken place had told him that he needed to leave because the poison had been meant for him. Obviously the elder had been right since here he was being poisoned by forces unknown. Yes, he was well aware that whatever was happening to him was because someone had been lacing his food. Antidote had a very specific and rancid taste. That and it made sense. Why he was never sick unless he was here. Why some days were worse than others. The almost predictable pattern to it - a few weeks before the new moon getting progressively worse. That was part of why he always hated turning human. Everything was always worse when he was human whether it was illness or pain and all of his childhood memories of those nights were filled with both. There was always an expectation that being human would equate to having a bad time.</p><p>For all those reasons, Inuyasha believed the general's question was an asinine one.</p><p>"T-they were t-trying to k-kill me," Inuyasha replied scathingly - a condescending aspect to his tone like that statement made his explanation obvious, "A-and n-no one k-knows w-who k-killed her and n-now..."</p><p>"Who told you there was a plot against your life?" the general interrupted anxiously as he almost pushed Kagome out of the way, "Was it a servant? Or a vassal perhaps?"</p><p>Inuyasha shied away from the general as he cast an alarmed glance at Kagome.</p><p>"W-wasn't there o-one?" the half-demon asked stupidly as the miko rolled her eyes.</p><p>"There was clearly one. They're poisoning him now," Kagome huffed in frustration, "He probably assumed, correctly, that..."</p><p>"N-no," Inuyasha interrupted her gently, "S-someone d-did t-tell me."</p><p>Sighing almost victoriously, the general gestured for him to continue before groaning when Inuyasha merely stared at him like he was insane.</p><p>"Y-you w-want a name?" Inuyasha asked awkwardly as he tried to prop himself up on his elbows, "W-why?"</p><p>"I spent years of my life searching for you," the general sighed exasperatedly as he leaned back on his heels, "Years. I thought you may have been abducted. Or killed. It was my job to protect you and you slipped through my fingers. I have a name I believe is behind all of this. I simply want you to confirm it."</p><p>Inuyasha tried to wrap his hazy mind around this new information but failed miserably. The high pitched ringing in his ears combined with the increasingly overwhelming nausea was making it hard to focus on anything. Mouth parted slightly, Inuyasha panted as he fought the persistent urge to pass out. Even as these unpleasant sensations washed through him, Inuyasha felt an odd need to protect the elder who had found him that day. Who had taken him out of the room where his mother's body still lay. It had been a sick thing to do. Putting a child in the room with his mother's dead body. It somehow made everything more traumatizing and he never understood why the guards had brought him back there. Or was it a guard? Yeah, the guy had been unfamiliar but he'd been dressed like one and the fortress had many people he didn't know. Mother had kept the list of people who handled him very short yet under the circumstances, Inuyasha hadn't questioned an unfamiliar face.</p><p>"Y-you p-put me with h-her body," Inuyasha finally managed as his arms shook from the effort of keeping him propped up, "A c-child with..."</p><p>"I most certainly did not," the general huffed defensively, "You were to be put in my quarters under guard until a culprit could be identified. That is where I left you. Who brought you there and more importantly, who removed you?"</p><p>Kagome was having trouble figuring out who had it right and who had it wrong. Inuyasha, on the one hand, was obviously either going to puke or pass out or both. Amber eyes glazed over as his skin began taking on a greenish tinge. The general was a newcomer and his whole story seemed a little too convenient. It would be all too easy to deny doing something terrible like putting a grieving son in a room with his mother's corpse. Blaming it on someone else. Chalk all those memories up to a simple misunderstanding.</p><p>"T-that's n-not..." Inuyasha tried before his head lolled and the tiniest bit of spit up suddenly cascaded over his lips. Now it was Kagome's turn to push someone out of the way and she did so with a little more force than necessary. Gently guiding Inuyasha onto his side, Kagome searched frantically for someone to catch what she imagined was about to be a waterfall of vomit before jumping when the general procured a pitcher just in the nick of time.</p><hr/><p>"Let go of me," the boy hissed angrily before gasping and stumbling when his mother did just that - the momentum he'd been building up backfiring as he fell onto his back in the center of the courtyard.</p><p>"Fine," his mother snapped - her voice controlled and eerily quiet, "We'll do it your way then, Ena."</p><p>In a burst of soft white light, the boy felt himself being sucked through the earth before reappearing in what he recognized as his mother's room. Realization hit him full force.</p><p>"How did you do that?" the boy accused as he anxiously patted down his tiny body, "We were just in the courtyard and..."</p><p>"You are not the only dead being in this world," his mother explained patiently as she slid open the door and peered around before shutting it behind her, "For millennia I have let you do whatever you pleased but now is not the time for reckless behavior. They're noticing your absences."</p><p>"What do you mean 'they'?" the boy scoffed, "The staff or..."</p><p>"The council," his mother interrupted softly as she knelt down on her futon and patted the space beside her, "They want you to replace the new lord."</p><p>The small child snorted derisively, "They want to put a servant boy on the throne? Give me a..."</p><p>"An heir," she corrected and he unsteadily got to his feet, "One they didn't see fit to recognize until it suited them."</p><p>"I don't understand," the child breathed as he shook his head against this new information, "You always told me I was a bastard."</p><p>"And you are," his mother sighed heavily - her hands wringing atop her lap as she began explaining, "I wasn't married to that man - if you could even call him that. He was cruel and..."</p><p>"But if I'm a bastard from some 'man' then why does that matter?"</p><p>"That man was the lord ," his mother corrected, "And he died without fathering any other children. Lest you forget, Inuyasha too is a bastard child and yet he was in the line of succession. The council thought the circumstances surrounding your existence were unseemly until they were left with no alternatives. They intended to place you on the throne and were taking action to do so before..."</p><p>"Before you killed me," Ena snarled - his dark eyes flashing in anger, "You killed me and then probably yourself because..."</p><p>"That worthless excuse of an elder offered you to that...to that beast," his mother hissed angrily - glaring up at the ceiling as her fists balled up in rage, "Offered you up as a sacrifice to save their own skins when she didn't even care about..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"That...that beast came demanding Inuyasha," his mother hissed, "Met with the council and everything like she was somehow civilized. Something about her son was seeking an audience with his brother. Likely story. But those bastards sent him off to god knows where and then brought you up instead."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"She wanted Inuyasha for a purpose and those...those cowards thought it was to have him be placed on the throne. Which made no sense given what she was saying but...," she continued as she trembled with anger before letting out a shuddering sigh, "In any case, they said they already had you and had no intention of 'forfeiting' your birthright to a demon."</p><p>"So she killed everyone?" Ena asked breathlessly before glancing at the door, "But they're not dead. No one is dead except...well except us."</p><p>"I heard her say something about a grave," his mother mumbled as she furrowed her brow, "And then the screams started so I ran. I thought...I didn't want you to get tortured over...over something they did. You weren't a pawn for them to play to save their own skins."</p><p>"So you killed me?" the boy laughed skeptically, "Like being this was better than being banished here? Thousands have years have passed. Thousands and I've spent all that time trying to..."</p><p>"How was I to know she was simply banished them to this existence? And it has been a long time but you're being dramatic. Time passes differently here," his mother clipped back defensively as she met his hardened glare, "In any case, by the time I realized my mistake, we were both dead by my own hand. I had no right to stop you from living your life as much as you could. From escaping this place. But now Inuyasha has perished and joined us in this purgatory. Or else that beast trapped him here as well. The council is looking for you again."</p><p>"I brought Inuyasha here," the boy chimed in awkwardly, "I didn't know who he was. His friend is here too."</p><p>"So he's alive?" his mother breathed in a horrified tone as she scrambled to her feet and rushed towards the door, "Inuyasha is...oh merciful heavens, what have I done?"</p><hr/><p>A small group of man and a few of their wives lingered in the courtyard - waiting for the mother and her very special son to go elsewhere. There could not be any association until Inuyasha was dead. No hint that the mother may be involved. For someone who had at one time been so opposed to the idea, she had turned out to be quite the ally. Which was fortunate seeing as how their former accomplice had been arrested shortly after that demon's whore was out of the picture. The arrest had thankfully been unrelated - a simply theft gone wrong in the marketplace - but it was enough to place the servant under suspicion and have him banished from the palace. A murder of a meaningless peasant would do that. A murder of the lord's sister would have resulted in death.</p><p>"I don't hear her anymore," one of the woman whispered anxiously as she glanced towards the courtyard, "I think they've gone far enough now."</p><p>"Indeed," an older man huffed as he adjusted his robes and sighed, "So you say Yasumori has discovered the demon is being poisoned?"</p><p>"Ieyasu dismissed the danger that it would be traced back to him which means he's laid the foundation for it to be traced back to one of us," the slightly disheveled vassal who had accosted said man a few hours eariler huffed in frustration, "We need to remove him. Now."</p><p>"Now Hiryuu, Inuyasha trusts Ieyasu," the older man argued, "Looks to him for guidance. If Inuyasha has been poisoned, he'll most likely appoint Ieyasu to find the culprit. There is no reason to assume Ieyasu will then point the finger at us."</p><p>"Inuyasha may trust him but Yasumori does not," a young pretty woman sighed, "When Lady Izayoi died and Inuyasha was found to be in his company, Yasumori was extremely suspicious."</p><p>"Yasumori has little sway over the council," a round faced teenaged boy chimed in as a older version of himself nodded in agreement, "Even if he voices his suspicions, the other elders will dismiss his claims."</p><p>"I'm not sure," an elderly woman finally chimed in, "It is an open secret the other elders dislike him. They may see it as an opportunity."</p><p>"You are all focusing on the wrong details. We need to move fast," Hiryuu hissed as he squared his shoulders, "The selection has been delayed and Inuyasha is weak. We need to finish him off. You all know his time is coming."</p><p>"You suggest we kill him on his human night," the older gentlemen hummed as he stroked his beard, "You know he has taken that woman into his bed. She didn't seem willing when Yasumori procured her. She could be useful to that end."</p><p>"I'll approach her at breakfast," one of the wives offered - her slick black hair and dark eyes reflecting the moonlight as she glanced at the others with a hopeful smile, "Feel her out a bit. Make sure she can be trusted."</p><p>"If she's not, she'll be easy to get rid of," Hiryuu scoffed, "The fact that she spread her legs and let a demon possess her disqualifies her from the selection in any case. She'll be thrown out."</p><p>"Unless he has married her in secret," the older gentleman opined, "Inuyasha has not kept his disdain for the selection process a secret. This girl may be his way of getting out of it."</p><p>"Let me talk to her," the wife offered again, "I'll be very discreet."</p><p>"Ieyasu has suggested we meet for tea tomorrow afternoon," Hiryuu sighed exasperatedly as he glanced at the wife who clearly wanted to be helpful, "Find out what you can before then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Too weary of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Into the calm and the quiet</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Inuyasha groaned as he pressed his forehead against the futon and wished for death. Why couldn't he just have been stabbed or something? A lifetime of having every type of injury imaginable inflicted on him had gotten him used to the sensation. Gave him the knowledge of exactly how long it would take to recover from each specific type of wound. Being ill though? It had been so long he'd forgotten the course and seeing as how it wasn't even illness but some type of poison, it was anyone's guess as to how long he'd be puking his guts out while his head was being slowly ripped in half.</p><p>"There was less that time," Kagome offered awkwardly, "So that's good, huh?"</p><p>Cracking open one amber eye, Inuyasha gave her a withering look before returning to his pity party. On top of the general feeling of shit, knowing Kagome was right there witnessing this uncontrollable bout of weakness was humiliating. Even with a stopped up nose, he could smell the saccharine stench of vomit that hung thick in the air. The general had left a few hours ago after opining that Kagome alone was sufficient to protect Inuyasha at the moment – despite her awkward attempts to explain that she'd never done something like what she'd done that night before – and further adding that he would bring the true Lady Hana to them when it was safe to do so. Which was going to be <em>so</em> much fun. Sure, it made sense that if Kagome could quite literally knock some sense into General Yasumori then she could most likely shock Hana back into her own body but Inuyasha was hesitant to let that transaction occur. It was equally likely that Kagome would be thrown out of this world without him and then he'd have to live on a hope and prayer that she'd get back to him. Which could take years or worse decades, even centuries, to do. No, Inuyasha was very much against the idea of Kagome trying to get back into her own body. He'd get used to her new appearance eventually. What mattered is that she stayed with him. It was essential to his sanity at the moment.</p><p>"So who do you think banished everyone here?" Kagome asked curiously as she continued rubbing soothing circles on his back, "Seems strange, doesn't it? That someone would do all of this for you."</p><p>She blanched and quickly amended, "Not that you <em>aren't</em> worth the effort but…but…"</p><p>Inuyasha laughed shakily as he reached over to pat her leg.</p><p>"I get what you mean. Don't worry," he hummed hoarsely before attempting to push himself into a sitting position, "I've been wondering the same thing. Doesn't make sense."</p><p>"It could've been Sesshomaru," Kagome replied thoughtfully as she tapped one finger against her lip, "He knew enough to copy your mother in the beginning to trick you. And he hunted you for that pearl in your eye."</p><p>"S'far as I know he cant't do all this <em>and</em> that was way late in the game," Inuyasha croaked as he managed to sit up and swayed slightly as his head sloshed, "There was no way he had that idea earlier."</p><p>"Totosai maybe?" Kagome offered, "Or Myoga. What are his powers anyway? Doesn't make sense for him to be so connected unless he does something useful."</p><p>"They both knew it was in my eye so maybe," Inuyasha sighed as he ran his hand over his face, "S'far as I know, they were the only people who knew that much."</p><p>"Jakken," Kagome offered bemusedly, "I <em>bet</em> it was Jakken."</p><p>Inuyasha snorted as he shook his head, "<em>No</em>. Besides, I'm not sure if this is even about me. Maybe these bastards just pissed someone off and me coming back just threw a wrench in the works. Maybe I'm just crazy and the real you is sealing me in a hut right now because I'm a danger to myself and others."</p><p>"Inuyasha, be serious. I'm trying to find some internal logic to all of this," Kagome chided and Inuyasha snickered.</p><p>"Why? There's not any <em>external</em> logic to it," he teased tiredly.</p><p>"I mean that's fair but you have to admit it seems pretty you-centric. It can't just be random," Kagome hummed as she reached up to cup his face and closing his eyes, Inuyasha happily leaned into her touch, "But I'm sure we'll get answers soon. Right now all you need to worry about is recovering, okay?"</p><p>"I don't want you touching that girl," Inuyasha chided as he cracked open one eye, "I mean it."</p><p>"Inuyasha I'm sure it'll be fine," Kagome soothed and Inuyasha gave her a patient look, "It will be. What's the worst that could…never mind. Forget I said that."</p><p>"Exactly," Inuyasha sighed as he closed his eyes once more and titled his head to press a kiss against her palm, "So long as its you in there, I don't care if you're like this forever. You know that, right?"</p><p>"What a <em>glowing</em> review," Kagome teased, "I'm not attracted to your body but you have a <em>winning</em> personality."</p><p>"That's not what I said," Inuyasha mumbled as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.</p><p>"Its what you meant. I'm not offended. Makes sense," Kagome laughed softly as she pulled back her hand and began pushing him down against the futon, "You just need to rest, okay? I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"You better not," Inuyasha sighed tiredly as he reached up to drag her down next to him, "I'll lose my god damn mind."</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning arrived far too soon – forcing an exhausted Kagome and a still nauseous half-demon out of their bed and into the limelight. Early, early, early the servants began pouring in – some seeming surprised to see her there and some indifferent – to get their lord ready for the coming day which for some reason involved fancy clothing. Inuyasha looked miserable as the various beings flitted around preparing the various things – fresh water, lye, perfumes and very expensive looking kimono that were a ridiculous shade of purple. Those who cared about Kagome's presence began mumbling their apologies for not bringing suitable clothes for her and asking her what she would like. Those who were indifferent watched on with an expression that bordered on disgust. And then there was one woman who was merely watching with a suspicious expression – moving slowly and adjusting her head to clearly overhear any response Kagome was giving. One of the general's spies, Kagome imagined, or alternatively, a spy for the bad guys.</p><p>"My Lady, you are from Clan Uda, no?" one of the woman offered awkwardly as she glanced at Inuyasha, "Your party I believe is just outside the palace gates. Should I fetch your belongings to bring them here?"</p><p>"Can all of you <em>please</em> leave?" Inuyasha finally huffed as he waved his hand in clear dismissal, "We'll come out when we're good and ready."</p><p>Groaning, Inuyasha lolled his head towards the girl who offered to get the the belongings with an exasperated look.</p><p>"Except you. Go get Lady…Lady, um..." Inuyasha cringed suddenly as he cast a panicked glance at Kagome. Oh dear. He'd forgotten her body's name. Not a great way to start the day.</p><p>"Hana," Kagome offered as she patted him on the hand and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.</p><p>"<em>I know your name</em>," Inuyasha mumbled as a blush bloomed on his cheeks before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the servants, "What are you all waiting for? Go!"</p><p>As the servants scrambled, Kagome gave Inuyasha a curious glance as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Does this…is this <em>every</em> morning?" she asked cautiously and Inuyasha nodded weakly while Kagome tried to imagine Inuyasha readily accepting people waiting on him. Hundreds of memories of him snapping at her for trying to tend to his injuries came to mind. Memories of him barking orders and being overall extremely demanding making her pity the poor little servants. Except...except since she'd been here, Inuyasha had been more or less...regal almost. Very diplomatic. Who knew Inuyasha had it in him?</p><p>"There's usually not so many," he sighed, "I didn't recognize the scent of half of them."</p><p>"Probably spies," Kagome offered, "There was one girl who I swear was taking notes."</p><p>"She's one of ours," Inuyasha huffed as his skin seemed to turn a little green, "Smells of Yasumori. Scents fresh."</p><p>Kagome hummed before furrowing her brow when Inuyasha seemed to fade and fast. Eyes dropping, his lips parted as he let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>"You alright?" the miko whispered as she scooted closer and gently guided his head onto her shoulder – the sudden rush of heat radiating off of him was concerning. He'd been doing better just a few minutes ago. What…</p><p>Kagome began glancing around the room for a sign that something might have been left behind. A candle or satchel maybe. Something small that could've been left behind unproved in the chaos.</p><p>The miko rolled her eyes after they landed on the likely suspect.</p><p>Something like a small green vase holding '<em>perfume</em>.' Pursing her lips, Kagome gently nudged the groggy Inuyasha upright before getting up and going over to the small open trinket. Given the quantity of liquid in it, she should have been able to smell it from such a close proximity but instead, nothing was coming through.</p><p>"Can you smell this?" Kagome asked as she pointed to the suspicious item and Inuyasha slowly shook his head as he continued to wilt in front of her, "Thought so. Bye bye tiny vase."</p><p>Picking it up, she opened the door and looked around for someone who seemed trustworthy. Unsurprisingly, the general was standing nearby. Lifting up the item, Yasumori took his cue and came closer.</p><p>"They just brought this in," Kagome whispered as she handed the thing over, "Made him start getting worse again."</p><p>The general sniffed slightly before frowning.</p><p>"Did they say what this was intended to be?"</p><p>"Not that I heard," Kagome sighed before glancing over her shoulder at the lightly panting half-demon who would probably very soon empty his stomach, "What's going on today anyway? Why so many?"</p><p>"The announcement was made late last night but I was told just this morning," the general sighed wearily, "I was on my way to inform you both but alas I was a moment too late. They're moving ahead with the selection despite Inuyasha's condition. The procession will begin later this evening but the offering of gifts will take place at noon."</p><p>"So what am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked in a concerned tone, "I'm part of the selection, right?"</p><p>"Seeing as how you two are a couple, it may be in your best interest to marry so the selection never takes place, no?" the general offered as a potential solution, "Or you can simply rejoin the Uda clan's procession and…"</p><p>"My vote…is for…marriage," Inuyasha rasped a little louder than necessary as he raised his hand, "Kagome s-stays."</p><p>"Inuyasha we can't just get <em>married</em>," the miko huffed as a blush adorned her cheeks, "I'm not even in my body. What if I get sent back and then you're married to the <em>real</em> Lady Hana?"</p><p>"Then I'll l-leave h-her and g-go find you," Inuyasha scoffed as he awkwardly began laying down, "S'not that h-hard."</p><p>"The council did ask what I was doing visiting the lord at such a late hour," Yasumori hummed thoughtfully, "I declined to answer. It would be quite an easy task to admit formally that I officiated the union."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Y-you're m-marrying me," Inuyasha laughed softly as he curled up on the futon, "A-nd there's <em>nothin'</em> you can…c-can do about it."</p><p>"This doesn't count," Kagome clipped back as she folded her arms across her chest, "We're only doing this to save you. Maybe they plan on killing you during the selection and that's why they're pushing..."</p><p>"Nah, it counts," Inuyasha slurred before groaning, "T-take that shit a-away already. You know its <em>killing</em> me."</p><p>"Drama queen."</p><p>"Ah, think y-you mean d-drama <em>lord</em>," Inuyasha teased weakly as he gestured for her to return to him, "C-come here w-wife."</p><p>Yasumori chuckled softly before looking down at the small vase filled with potion.</p><p>"This development is rather concerning," the general muttered to himself before Kagome scoffed derisively, "Oh, you <em>think</em>?"</p>
<hr/><p>"I beg your pardon, sir?" one of the elders breathed as his eyes widened in alarm, "But…but did not the lord has just meet her? And how did Inuyasha meet the candidate prior to the selection? Perhaps it a spell or..."</p><p>"I had unfounded concerns which made me bring her to him in advance and it is no spell. An instinctual bond has rendered the selection moot," the general lied smoothly – coming up with an explanation on the spot, "Inuyasha and Lady Hana are married. If need be, I can draft a declaration detailing the ceremony."</p><p>"Unfounded concerns?"</p><p>"Lady Hana questioned the delay which I found alarming," Yasumori admitted - a partial truth, "My overreaction to her innocent question caused me to bring her to Inuyasha for judgment."</p><p>"What question?" one of the elders asked curiously.</p><p>"She inquired about the phase of the moon," Yasumori explained before adding quickly, "A simple question born of her belief in believing the delay would place her arrival on a certain phase of the moon she believed to be omen of misfortune."</p><p>The elders began murmuring to each other before a portly man with a graying beard laughed.</p><p>"Drafting a declaration won't be necessary. We shall take your word on it," the obese elder hummed as he stroked his beard, "All in all this is excellent news. Inuyasha has chosen a wife and given the circumstances, it stands to reason that there will be no shortage of children. An instinctual bond may be a sign that this Lady Hana is fertile. Most excellent news indeed."</p><p>While several of the council murmured their agreement, Yasumori noticed that Elder Ieyasu looked like he was about to faint as he began scrambling through the various papers before him.</p><p>"I fear…" Ieyasu interjected, "I fear the other clans will be opposed to the idea. And what of the rituals? Do we send the other women back to their families and break tradition?"</p><p>"The preparations for their extended stay have already been made," the elder who opined the situation favorable laughed softly, "And if Inuyasha so chooses, since there clearly will be no concubines given the nature of his union, he can give the women permission to marry or leave if they so wish. The selection has taken place, more or less, insofar as a woman has been selected from the candidates. The other families will not be offended. Of that I am sure."</p><p>"You're joking, surely," Ieyasu argued, "To have the opportunity to marry the shogun stripped on a technicality?"</p><p>"An," the same elder began before furrowed his brow, "<em>Instinctual</em> bond is not a technicality and I presume such a thing is irreversible. Whether the other families accept the result or not is immaterial. If it assuages you're conscience we can return any gifts they offered as a token of good faith or..."</p><p>Ieyasu seemed even more panicked which seemed to disturb the other elders and amused the general who was barely containing his grin. All of his long held suspicions were being vindicated in front of god and everyone. Any accusations as to this man's character or involvement might even be considered now. The ever stoic Ieyasu was reacting in a rather demented manner over something that should please him. The only reason it was upsetting was that there was now a wrinkle in his attempted coup.</p><p>"Should we not question this…this Lady…"</p><p>"Hana," Yasumori supplied with a knowing smile, "And by all means, please do. She seems to be a kind, caring woman who is quite taken with Inuyasha. I assure you she can be trusted."</p><p>"All the candidates were screened in advance," one of the younger – though not by much – elders laughed in a confused tone, "Underwent extensive background investigations. Their lineage established. I fail to see a need to interrogate Lady Hana further."</p><p>"I would like to meet with her then," Ieyasu countered, "To assuage my concerns."</p><p>"Only if Inuyasha permits it," a different elder cut in as the others murmured their agreement, "She is the Lady of these lands and as such, Inuyasha has the final say in who meets with her and when."</p><p>Yasumori had to bite his lip to stop from grinning at the image of Kagome's face when she heard that line and Inuyasha's reaction to it. She was a spirited girl and Inuyasha…Inuyasha seemed to be on her leash rather the other way around. It was endearing in a way and disturbing in others. Inuyasha has a strangely oppressive brand of love to be sure.</p><p>"I'm sure he will allow it," Ieyasu opined confidently, "I am his most trusted advisor."</p><p>"I will bring your request to the attention of the Lord and Lady," Yasumori offered as he narrowed his eyes and bowed, "If that is all…"</p><p>"There...there is a concerning report that a young servant claims to be Lady Hana," Ieyasu suddenly offered – his voice triumphant as he remembered this tidbit of knowledge, "Perhaps the woman Inuyasha has married is an imposter."</p><p>Yasumori tensed as his plan to take the woman to Kagome right after this was suddenly made complicated.</p><p>"I met with the woman myself and she is clearly mad," the younger elder sighed heavily, "Your concern is unfounded."</p><p>"I will also address this with the Lord and Lady," Yasumori offered, "And will report back with an explanation – if one is needed."</p><p>"You're a good man, general," the bearded elder hummed before clapping his hands together, "This truly is most <em>excellent</em> news."</p><p>In hindsight, finding a way to merge Lady Hana and Lady Kagome prior to making this announcement would have been the logical thing to do but the timeframe and the possibility that an easy solution would not be found has caused him to rush. This was unfortunate. Lady Kagome's body would be subject to much scrutiny now unless...</p><p>"Perhaps I should bring the woman to them myself," Yasumori offered as steadily as he could, "Give the lord an opportunity to decide whether there is any merit to the claim."</p><p>"Fine idea. Kill any doubt dead in its tracks," the punch drunk elder exclaimed, "Regardless, the instinctual bond is in place. What matters is that an heir is produced. I don't care who she is if I'm being honest. A legitimate heir is a legitimate heir."</p><p>Bowing slightly, Yasumori quickly took his leave before Ieyasu could convince the rest of the council that taking the girl to Inuysha was unnecessary. If they did switch back, perhaps he could merely use the argument that it was a soul or...or something.</p><p>Mistakes were made today or rather one very unfortunate, <em>impulsive</em> mistake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. And deceptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Into a land of enchantment</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>If Yasumori was being completely honest, he could see how this girl managed to wrap a formidable demon around her pretty little finger. Even in her unkempt state, the girl was absolutely beautiful. Her skin surprisingly unblemished and her teeth impeccable. The general imagined that a smile would have made the sight of her breathtaking. If it was even near as intense as the glare that struck fear in the war veterans heart that is.</p><p>"Who are you?" the girl spat venomously as she unsteadily scrambled to her feet - the hair in tight bun trying its best to escape as it spiked out at irregular angles and her unruly bangs framed her face no better than a witch's broom, "Unless you are here to set me free I have no interest in..."</p><p>"I am to bring you to the Lord and Lady Hana," the general interrupted as he gave the girl what he hoped was a look that communicated his true intent. His hope was quickly dashed when the girl sighed dramatically and folded her arms tightly across her chest - one hand darting up to tuck one of many loose strands of hair behind her ear as she gave him a chilling glare.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> Lady Hana. I don't <em>need</em> to go so someone who is simply an <em>imposter</em>," the girl snapped and the general set his jaw as he tried a different angle.</p><p>"It is that very assertion which the Lord wishes to discuss with you further," the general offered, "Please come with me."</p><p>The girl nearly shook with rage as she ground her teeth.</p><p>"Do your ears work sir? I'm not going..."</p><p>"The Lord wishes to entertain your claims," the general interrupted exasperatedly before rubbing his hand over his mouth upon realizing this girl was too stupid to read between the lines.</p><p>"My <em>claims</em>," the girl scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest, "Unless he..."</p><p>Words were getting him nowhere and all she was doing was making a spectacle out of herself. Too many were watching this show already and if this continued, the rumors would simply spread. Or...was it a rumor if it was true? If only to a degree? Sighing heavily, the general marched over and grabbed the girls arm. At this point if Inuyasha wanted to get mad his woman was bruised, it was a small price to pay for efficiency. The true Lady Kagome would stop the man short of any lasting damage and at this point, it seemed easier to merely force this poor stupid woman to understand rather than continue arguing with her.</p><p>"Let go! You're <em>hurting <strong>me</strong></em>," the girl squeaked as she fruitlessly pounded against the band literally dragging her out of the room. There was a tenseness to her muscles that made her body more like a mannequin than a woman of flesh and bone. Her body so rigid she almost vibrated against the floorboards like a heavy chair being drug by its legs.</p><p>"This isn't even your body," the general hissed with one particularly hard tug and the girl immediately stopped fighting.</p><p>"You...I never said..." the girl muttered quietly before her eyes glanced around at the onlookers - some of which seemed to be watching with a little too much interest. A sinking feeling bloomed in her stomach as realization finally dawned.</p><p>"Let go of me!" she began to squeal as she thrashed about in a ragdoll like style- obviously for show. This man knew. He knew this wasn't her body. He was trying to help. Yasumori had to give her points for style but not for performance. To say her little squeals and '<em>attempts</em>' to break free were convincing would be a disservice.</p><p>"Stop that and follow," the general snapped quietly as he tugged on her arm - noting her muscles lacked the tension they had earlier. Stupid woman must've finally figured out what he was doing. Which wasn't necessarily a good sign. Anyone watching probably noticed a change in their dynamic and would report back. Stress at the idea that this stupid girl may have just made matters more complicated spread through his mind like ink on paper. At least the girl had sense enough to play along. To a degree.</p><p>"Yasumori, do you need assistance?" Ieyasu's most unwelcome almost taunting voice suddenly asked - the very sound of it making a chill spread of the general's skin. Of course he had noticed the changed and it was equally unsurprising that the bastard had been watching.</p><p>"It's one girl. I can manage Elder," Yasumori replies curtly as he yanked the girl in front of him and pushed her to move faster, "We'll get the answers we need."</p><p>"I am most happy to order my guard to help you," Ieyasu commented as he began to follow alongside the awkward procession, "Perhaps my men could even bear witness to her testimony."</p><p>"There's no need," Yasumori insisted as the girl began to tense up again much to the general's ire, "This should be quick."</p><p>"Even more reason," the elder replied as he gestured for two of his men to approach, "If only to stand guard in case they are needed."</p><p>"Inuyasha wants to meet with her alone," the general hissed as he pushed the girl faster to the point where she stumbled forward and would have fallen if the her escort didn't have such a tight grip on her, "The Lord will not tolerate anyone eavesdropping."</p><p>"Of course. Rumors are a dangerous thing," the elder hummed, "But if there is danger..."</p><p>"I'll be there," Yasumori huffed as he turned the corner towards Inuyasha's quarters, "Have your men stand down. I'll announce Inuyasha's findings shortly."</p><p>It really would be easier just to kill this stupid woman. An easier explanation than the body snatcher tale this stupid wench would undoubtedly spread. All Inuyasha cared about was that Kagome's soul remained with him. The body itself was of little consequence. Instead of thinking things through, they had inadvertently created more problems they had solved.</p><p>Why had he believed <em>that</em> to be a good idea? There were so many other ideas that would have been better.</p><p>"Are you alright, Yasumori?" Ieyasu taunted as his lips curled upwards, "You look rather unwell."</p><p>Or maybe the answer was a simple as lobbing the head of this pretentious conspiring bastard's neck.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"You're late is what you are," Inuyasha's rough voice carried through the hall as he appeared - arm wrapped around his woman's shoulder for support, "And why is he here? I ordered you to make sure we weren't interrupted."</p><p>Ieyasu pursed his lips as he bowed low while the half-demon cursed the old man's protectiveness. The elder had always been a little too involved in his childhood and as an adult as well. Making things complicated for no reason. Honestly, Inuyasha hadn't been surprised when Yasumori had told him Ieyasu bucked at the idea that the half-demon marrying a woman he just met. That the elder had suspicions and wanted witnesses which was a reasonable thing to do given the circumstances. That didn't mean it wasn't annoying as hell though.</p><p>"Given the situation, I offered some guards as additional protection," the elder explained as he gave the exasperated looking general a slight smirk, "The general refused."</p><p>"Good," Inuyasha snorted, "I ordered everyone out 'cept him. The walls have eyes and ears anymore. Can't risk my findings being questioned. One source of information."</p><p>The elder's smirk faded as he straightened up and Inuyasha's eye twitched. Could this old man be any more protective? When Yasumori voiced his belief that Ieyasu was behind the poisoning and everything, Inuyasha didn't believe it for a second. Maybe he was being naive but there was no reason to suspect such a thing. That and Yasumori's tale of being concerned and trying to find him for years was hard to believe. A part of Inuyasha wondering whether the general was the really the one behind everything. His appearance that night with an antidote a little too convenient. Yasumori had been a little too eager to point fingers whereas Ieyasu had always been kind and Inuyasha had always trusted him. It didn't make sense that he was the one behind everything.</p><p>"But what of protection?" the flustered old man argued, "Should there not be witnesses or..."</p><p>But all of this protectiveness was getting old and fast. Let it go old man. Let it go.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>"Why do we <em>need</em> witnesses?" Inuyasha asked exasperatedly, "I just want to put this issue to bed and make the determination myself without undue influences or anyone else forming their own opinion. I will get to the bottom of this. Shouldn't take too long."</p><p>"If the girl is an imposter, we will need..."</p><p>"Leave. Now," Inuyasha ordered firmly as he fought the urge to roll his eyes "I will decide what to do with the girl."</p><p>Ieyasu sighed before bowing.</p><p>"As my lord commands," the elder mumbled as he straightened up, "If you will excuse me, I..."</p><p>"You're <em>excused</em>," Inuyasha huffed as he firmly guided Kagome to turn around and he began walking back towards his room, "No one is disturb us. No one."</p><p>Yasumori pushed the girl who stumbled forward with a terrified expression on her face.</p><p>"He's not...he won't kill me, right?" the girl mumbled breathlessly, "Because he's with me. He...he..."</p><p>The girl turned a little green as she watched her body being so familiar with the demon.</p><p>"Have they..."</p><p>"Just move," Yasumori ordered firmly before adding for her benefit, "And no. Nothing has happened. Ignore any rumors you may hear."</p><p>"But he..."</p><p>"He will not harm you. I don't think he's capable of doing so," the general admitted, "Now keep moving."</p><p>"I don't understand," she protested as she shivered slightly, "I...that's me. Am I...is this body the one of the girl in my own?"</p><p>"We believe so," the general sighed as he glanced over his shoulder only to see the Elder lingering much to Yasumori's dismay. They needed to move quickly. The girl nodded before stopping dead in the door frame.</p><p>"Come in already," Inuyasha sighed as Kagome helped him down into the futon, "No one is going to hurt you. Only rule is don't touch yourself."</p><p>Kagome choked at the phrasing and the other two humans looked scandalized. Upon realizing what everyone was reacting to Inuyasha groaned.</p><p>"Bunch of perverts," Inuyasha muttered tiredly before raising a brow at Yasumori and nodding pointedly towards the door, "Close it."</p><p>As the general did as instructed, the girl awkwardly began moving forward before kneeling down. The look of terror on Kagome's true face when she looked at him sent a thousand daggers through Inuyasha's heart. Stomach plummeting as he tried to tell himself that it wasn't really Kagome looking at him in such a way. Tried being the operative word. Breathing heavily, Inuyasha averted his eyes as he struggled not to reach for his woman's hand just for reassurance that she loved him. It felt wrong to do so, however, when the owner of the body was right there watching. Nausea began boiling once again as he imagined all the cuddling could be labeled molestation. Something fundamentally disturbing about touching someone without their consent that had been bothering him since Kagome had returned to him. That's why he hadn't kissed her or tried to push things further like he wanted.</p><p>When Kagome moved though, Inuyasha overcame the awkwardness flowing through his veins as his hand darted out to grip her wrist tightly.</p><p>"I told you not to touch her," Inuyasha hissed, "What if the spell sends you away, huh?"</p><p>"You worry too much," Kagome chided as she began trying to peel back his fingers, "And what did I tell you? I won't leave you here. I'll come back to you even if it kills me."</p><p>"Don't even joke like that," Inuyasha sighed as he reluctantly loosened his grip just enough for her to get away, "It's not funny."</p><p>"It's true though," Kagome mumbled just loud for him to hear as she turned and faced her own body. It was true what they say - the reflection in the mirror isn't how you look in real life. Not really. You always impose certain things when looking at your own face. Always see and imagine yourself a certain way.</p><p>Like how she thought she was pale. Or always thinking her hair was this giant puffy thing. Or all manner of things that in retrospect weren't exactly kind things to think about herself. Her eyes went uneven. Her nose...</p><p>It didn't matter.</p><p>Sighing, Kagome knelt down before the frightened looking version of herself with what she hoped was a kind smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry this happened to you," she began softly, "I didn't do it on purpose."</p><p>The fear in the girl's eyes turned to indignation.</p><p>"So this is <em>your</em> fault then," the girl clipped back as she folded her arms across her chest, "How did you do it, hm? Are you a witch?"</p><p>"It's complicated but no, I'm not a witch," Kagome sighed as she slowly reached out.</p><p>"I said don't touch her!" Inuyasha hissed as he clumsily scrambled forward but, unfortunately, his attempts to stop the contact were thwarted by his extremely weakened state. Almost collapsing on top of Kagome, the half-demon ended up doing exactly what he set out to prevent. Kagome, or rather the body she inhabited, was pushed face first into the girl's chest and a second later...</p><p>Inuyasha felt a surge of power rip through his body followed shortly thereafter by pain. Whatever happened was more than just a slight tingle that ran underneath his skin. No, it was as though someone had attached a live wire to each of his nerves, and his body convulsed as the violent current pulsed through him. Growing in intensity as Kagome's voice screamed in the midst of deafening silence. Breathing was an impossibility as his back arched and his legs curled beneath him before mercifully the attack vanished as quickly as it came - leaving him gasping for air on his back.</p><p>"Inuyasha answer me," Kagome's true voice begged, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't...I didn't..."</p><p>Amber eyes sluggishly blinked open to look up at the heartbreakingly familiar face that shone with true recognition and eyes filled with love that he'd almost forgotten.</p><p>"Hey," Inuyasha panted as he reached up to cup her face with trembling fingers, "It's...it's you, right?"</p><p>Kagome nodded as she covered his hands with hers before the silence outside slowly turned into a low roar.</p><p>Lolling his head to look at the uneasy looking general and the Lady Hana who was simply gaping at him, Inuyasha tried to figure out what exactly had happened.</p><p>What <em>had</em> happened? Why was he the only one who got hurt?</p><p>"I...I touched her and then my...my power just went <em>boom</em>," Kagome weakly tried to explain as her hand tightened around his, "I would never hurt you on purpose. You know that right?"</p><p>Inuyasha glanced back up at her with a weak smile before looking at his clawless hand.</p><p>"Oh," he hummed as he pulled his hand back and looked at it before patting the top of his head, "Huh."</p><p>"Your eyes are the same," Kagome blurted awkwardly as she watched him tug on his human earlobe, "So I don't think I...I don't think..."</p><p>"Quiet," the general suddenly hissed as he hand covered the hilt of his sword, "You did something little girl. Listen."</p><p>The roar was indeed growing louder. It sounded like a mob - hundreds of angry voice clambering over each other in the near distance. Footsteps running through the hallway and a bang or two in the distance.</p><p>"You..." Lady Hana breathed suddenly, "The beast...that beast was one of yours."</p><p>Kagome inhaled sharply as she looked over at the young woman who seemed frozen to the spot.</p><p>"What do you mean?" the miko hissed urgently, "Beast?"</p><p>"The...the one," the girl mumbled in a horrified voice, "The one who did this. I thought...she came..."</p><p>"So it was a curse?" Kagome whispered as she whipped her head towards Inuyasha who looked just as uneasy albeit a little dazed from being partially purified.</p><p>"No I...I think she...she killed me but..."</p><p>As the girl trailed off and simply looked shellshocked, comprehension dawned on the miko's face. She had done it. She'd broken whatever spell had been on everyone except...except then why were they still here? It was broken, shouldn't that have let them leave? Was this hell? Were they dead?</p><p>"Doesn't...doesn't matter. If...if its broken, we can go through the garden, huh?" Inuyasha offered hoarsely, "Get out of here?"</p><p>"Of course, you need to leave," the general hissed condescendingly as he began glancing over the floorboards, "I imagine they'll come for you."</p><p>"Why? She just said someone else attacked you guys" Kagome asked before mentally smacking herself upside the head. Lady Hana has pretty much laid it out. They'd think the person who attacked them and Inuyasha were related somehow - whether it was true or not.</p><p>"Are you truly that daft?," the general admitted as he moved closer to the door, "They're going to assume Inuyasha did this or at a minimum was involved.</p><p>"Wasn't me," Inuyasha protested as he pushed himself into a sitting position and winced, "I don't have that power. I..."</p><p>"<em>You say he has the pearl Ieyasu? The one she wanted?</em>" Inuyasha heard one of the elders' desperate voices coming closer, "<em>You think if we turn him over..."</em></p><p>"<em>Of course not! Besides, How do we even know he had that stupid trinket?!"</em> a different voice huffed in frustration, "<em>Perhaps he is simply a victim in all of this. You're the only one who met with her Ieyasu. What exactly did she say?"</em></p><p>"<em>Only that his whore of a mother <span>stole</span> from that bitch and brought hell down upon us,</em>" Ieyasu's voice countered evasively, "<em>Inuyasha is clearly related to that demon. He was probably in on it. It wasn't like he became lord</em>..."</p><p>Inuyasha's heart panged a little at the venom in the trusted elder's voice. Had Iyeasu really turned on him so easily? Although if Inuyasha had been murdered or trapped in a curse, he probably would've been quick to anger as well. Quick to cast blame. Maybe...maybe...</p><p>"<em>To be fair, Inuyasha was in the line of succession before he went missing," </em>the same elder who defended the half-demon earlier snapped, "<em>He ran. He didn't want to be here after his mother died. And he's clearly miserable here! Why would he..."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Probably out of revenge! Why are you defending him?"</em>
</p><p>Did Ieyasu really think so little of him?</p><p>"<em>Because he was a child! And you seem to be jumping to conclusions to save your own skin. If you hadn't</em>..."</p><p>"They're coming for me," Inuyasha muttered hoarsely - his mind reeling as he unsteadily got to his feet, "We need to go."</p><p>The general nodded once as Lady Hana continued to sit frozen on the ground.</p><p>"This isn't right," the poor girl mumbled to herself as she played with her hair, "Something...this isn't..."</p><p>"Inuyasha come on," Kagome managed shakily as she knelt down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "We've got to get to the garden. We need to get you out of here. You can't defend yourself right now."</p><p>"There a servants entrance around the corner. It'll lead us to the courtyard," Yasumori huffed as he drew his sword and Kagome gave Inuyasha a once over.</p><p>"Where is your firerat robe?" Kagome asked urgently and Inuyasha sighed shakily as he pointed to a small chest.</p><p>"Leave it," the general hissed as he rushed forward and grabbed Kagome's arm, "There's no time. You must leave. Now!"</p><p>"...<em>this pearl,"</em> Ieyasu continued to bicker - their voices carrying over the general chaos raging outside, "<em>That stupid bitch doomed us all."</em></p><p>Inuyasha growled at the insult to his mother before shaking his head. It didn't matter. None of it mattered anymore. Let them all rot.</p><p>"Go get them," he ordered Kagome firmly, "And then we're getting out of here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rest now my children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Come little children</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>The time's come to play</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Shouts and battle calls, rising in volume, filled the air like thunder. Crippling Inuyasha's thoughts and assaulting his ears. It was hard enough to stand let alone move quickly and yet he knew they needed to push forward. The one good thing about his partial purification was that no one recognized him. No one was paying attention to just another couple darting about in the chaos. Servants breaking down doors and making off with palace riches. The elders fighting amongst themselves - physically fighting. Battered. Bruised. Bloodied. A fire seemed to have broken out in the kitchen area and on the far side of the palace estate. Smoke hung thick in the air as the rioting went unchecked.</p><p>"Up ahead," the general bellowed as he continued trying to clear the way, "Stay close."</p><p>"You!" Ieyasu's voice cut over the madness and Inuyasha instinctively whipped his heads towards the sound, "You did this! You and that whore mother of yours!"</p><p>"Ignore him," Kagome soothed as she kept them both moving forward, "We just need to get out of here and then you can pee on his grave."</p><p>Inuysha snickered slightly as he gave Kagome a strange adoring look before something sharp suddenly embedded itself in his back. Instantly Inuyasha tensed as a strange icy sensation rocketed outward from the wound followed quickly by a throbbing pain. It was a familiar enough sensation but three years without an injury had severely impaired his ability to brush it off. That and he was already posioned and purified and...</p><p>Inuyasha twitched once as his legs shook and one knee began to fold. The strange sensation continued crawling under his skin followed almost immediately by a burning sensation in its wake. Breathing hitching, Inuyasha tried to head Kagome's requests to move but it was getting harder to stay conscious with each passing second much less place one foot in front of the other.</p><p><em>"Oh my god"</em> Kagome breathed in a horrified tone as her hand collided with the instrument and she realized he had, in fact, been stabbed.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"He's down! Bring him to me god dammit!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Not on your life," Kagome hissed as Inuyasha's legs officially gave out - his head lolling to the side as he slumped to the ground - his blunt fingernails clawing at her skin in a desperate attempt to stay upright. Any thought of leaving him to fend for himself was instantly wiped from her mind. Maybe...maybe that weird attack would just do its thing if they got too close.</p><p><em>"You're okay. You're okay. You're okay,</em>" Kagome managed shakily as she helped lower him to the ground - one trembling hand pulling out the dagger with a sickening pop. Which, in retrospect, appeared to be a mistake. As soon as it was removed, a pool of blood began forming beneath him as his skin took on a greenish hue. One of his hands began weakly batting at hers trying to get her to hold it.</p><p>
  <em>"'Gome."</em>
</p><p>"My Lord," Yasumori hissed as he glanced over his shoulder and paled considerably before rushing forward and striking down the man going in for the fatal blow. The people nearby froze for just a moment to watch before a silence rippled across the village when the clearly decapitated assailant suddenly gasped for breath and his body awkwardly groped for the head - looking just as shocked as everyone else to still be alive.</p><p>No one even had eyes for Inuyasha who was struggling just to keep breathing while his lungs filled with blood. It didn't even bother the half-demon that the people here were trying to kill him. People had been trying to kill him all his life. Sure, the betrayal <em>stung</em> but not terribly. As the half-demons vision faded, he absently wondered whether he'd pop up like that beheaded guy. Just be fine once the pain had subsided and have a few more moments with Kagome. That'd be nice.</p><p>"Stay with me," Kagome pleaded softly as she knelt down next to him and cupped his face, "Just focus on me. Nothing else matters."</p><p>Inuyasha nodded weakly. His eyes instinctively closing as he fought against the pain. Even if he was dead already and especially if he was dying actively, one truth suddenly stood out. One heart's desire he'd been struggling against. Kagome was all that mattered. If the portal was open, she needed to leave. To escape. To live a long and happy life.</p><p>Without him.</p><p>"G-go," Inuyasha managed as Kagome began sobbing - her hands stroking his face and hair as she fought to stay calm. It was clear she was at a loss of what to do. She couldn't very well patch him up with a mob coming for them and even if she could, what on earth would she patch him up with. A tear welled in the corner of Inuyasha's eye as he weakly reached up to brush his fingertips against her face, "'Gome <em>go</em>. S'okay."</p><p>"Help me. <em>Please</em>," Kagome desperately addressed someone - probably the general. Inuyasha could barely feel anything anymore much less sort out who she was addressing. So long as Yasumori got her out of here, it would all be fine. Kagome was the only thing that mattered to him. The only thing he cared about. If she was safe, that was enough.</p><p>The last thing Inuyasha registered as the world faded to black was Kagome's lips pressing against his forehead and the distant sounds of shouting.</p><hr/><p>"Help me. <em>Please</em>," Kagome cried out tearfully as the general crouched defensively over them, "We need to get to the garden and...he's...I think he's unconscious. I can't move him."</p><p>"Where in the garden do you need to go? Is that where you came through? Inuyasha always..." the general asked before startling when several people began rushing forward. Holding his sword up at the ready, the general prepared to buy them some time - seeing as how killing foes was pointless before gasping when everyone seemed to freeze and gape at the elder who was continuing to rant about how he killed Izayoi <em>and</em> had been trying to kill Inuyasha <em>and</em> worst of all, admitting that <em>he</em> was the one who pissed off the demoness who banished them all to this place. Not that he was that straightforward about it. It was all a <em>nuanced</em> justification for why this was all somehow <em>Inuyasha's</em> fault but the longer the elder ranted a strange silence fell - like the sounds of a sudden rainstorm in reverse. The din lessening around them as more and more people stopped their actions with looks of dawning comprehension.</p><p>And the elder continued to rant oblivious to the doom hovering over his head.</p><p>"...youkai have no place here," Ieyasu began concluding his rant, "That she'd meet the same fate as your whore mother if she stayed but she insisted you had knowledge of a grave and..."</p><p>"Hold on a minute. I want to get something straight," the youngest elder suddenly interrupted, "You <em>threatened</em> the demon?! And why wasn't the council informed she was here?"</p><p>"It was some relation," Ieyasu snapped evasively as he pointed at Inuyasha, "Asking where <em>he</em> was. Claiming <em>he</em> had knowledge of a grave. <em>Nonsensical</em> claims about..."</p><p>"So you <em>threatened</em> the beast," another man scoffed, "And yet you want us to believe this was Inuyasha's fault? By god man, have you no scruples?"</p><p>"She was going to kill us either way," Ieyasu snapped defensively before adding almost as an afterthought, "Besides, we had no need of Inuyasha. We had an heir. Why would we have kept him around?"</p><p>"It sounds to me like if it's anyone's fault it's <em>yours</em>," a burly man suddenly bellowed - followed by several shouts of agreement, "You were the one who pissed the bitch off!"</p><p>"Inuyasha is related to the beast. Probably asked her to kill us as revenge for his mother's death," Ieyasu scrambled but the people around him looked unconvinced.</p><p>"I don't buy it," one old woman suddenly opined confidently, "You <em>just</em> said that demon was asking you where he was. Why would she <em>need</em> to know if Inuyasha asked her to come here?"</p><p>There was a murmuring if agreement as an explosion sounded in the distance from the rioting that was still taking place on the far side of the palace.</p><p>"You insulted a powerful demon and then you act like you weren't asking for death," a different man - clearly peasant by his clothing - snapped before pointing at the slowing bleeding out half-demon, "And you <em>just</em> said you've been trying to kill him! <em>Inuyasha</em> never did anything to us. Seems like you're the one causing problems."</p><p>"You fools, that bastard son of..."</p><p>The accusations continued flying as the men and women of the palace slowly advanced towards the elder.</p><p><em>"Lets go,"</em> Yasumori whispered urgently as he awkwardly grabbed Inuyasha under his arms, <em>"While they're distracted."</em></p><p>Nodding tearfully, Kagome desperately assisted best she could as they half-drug, half-carried Inuysha towards the garden.</p><p>"Inuyasha!" the little boy cried out as he turned from his place by the garden, "What happened?!"</p><p>"Do you mean why is everyone rioting or who stabbed him?" Kagome asked with no lack of bite as she tried to see if the garden house had any signs of activity.</p><p>"Both I <em>guess</em>," the boy replied shakily as he glanced between the very obviously dying half-demon and the miko, "I just got back again. I didn't..."</p><p>"And I don't <em>care</em>" Kagome groaned miserably before shaking her head, "We just need to get out of here. We just need to go."</p><p>"So you are aware of their origin?" the general asked - seeming appeased when the child nodded.</p><p>"Are they..."</p><p>"Ask questions <em>later</em>," Kagome huffed as she pushed the general out of the way and took control of Inuyasha's limp body. Doing her best to ignore the chaotic scene and the grotesque trail of blood that Inuyasha had left in his wake, Kagome drug him into the garden and waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>And waited.</p><p>"Nothings happening! Why...why isn't it...we broke the spell, didn't we? We broke it so why..." Kagome sobbed as she tried to summon her power in an attempt to open the portal before quickly retracting it when Inuyasha flinched and let out a soft cry to pain. Using her power right now was too risky. At least right now Inuyasha had some youkai to help him survive. Another blast - accidental or intentional - could very well kill him and she couldn't...she couldn't...</p><p>"I don't...it's not working," Kagome hyperventilated as she sunk to her knees and cradled Inuyasha's cold form against her, "It's not..."</p><p>"Let's get you both out of here," Yasumori huffed in frustration, "There will be time later to figure this out. The Lord needs medical attention and to recover. Even if you were to go back to...wherever you are attempting to go, he would not last long."</p><p>"That guy got beheaded and he popped right back up like a daisy," Kagome snapped hysterically, "Inuyasha'll be fine."</p><p>"If Inuysaha is <em>already</em> dead. Who knows what will happen if is not and he <em>dies</em> here," the general sighed exasperatedly, "We need to get him..."</p><p>"He'll be fine!" Kagome screamed, "We just need to get back! We just need to get back!"</p><p>The general glanced at the boy who seemed to know what was going unsaid before shrugging.</p><p>"Get away!" Kagome screamed as she gathered Inuyasha to her and the general unsheathed his sword, "Get..."</p><p>One solid thunk to the top of her head and she was out like a light.</p><hr/><p>Consciousness washed over the miko in waves, the sounds of people around her sounding a thousand miles away. Something warm and soft resting against her chest and stomach. A steady rise and fall against her body - a warmth and occasional movement.</p><p>It was that sensation that had her eyes fluttering open.</p><p>"I do apologize," Yasumori chuckled darkly from his place against a tree trunk before featuring at a middle aged woman with a kind heart shaped face, the servant girl who Kagome had sworn was taking notes and a twenty some man with ebony hair and striking blue eyes.</p><p>"My wife, Aiko. My most trusted spy, Ayano. And her husband, Haru," the general supplied wearily, "They helped me bring you here."</p><p>"But...but the spell..." Kagome began hoarsely before gasping, "Hey you <em>hit</em> me!"</p><p>"He needed attention and you were in hysterics," the general groaned before nodding towards the distance, "The palace is burning. Anarchy is upon us. Some of the remaining, however, have no interest in debasing ourselves over the actions of others."</p><p>"So you're..." Kagome groggily tried to sit up before realizing Inuyasha was snuggled up against her. Laying back down, she gently stroked his ebony locks - trying not to hyper focus on <em>that</em> tidbit - as she awkwardly looked at their saviors, "So you helped us."</p><p>"I had a vague memory of dying but I still bleed," the general hummed as he purposefully ran one finger down his sword and held it up, "I was not certain until I cut that man down and he recovered from an injury that should have killed him."</p><p>"But...but I don't understand," she continued as Inuyasha shifted and pressed his face into her neck in his sleep, "Is this the underworld?"</p><p>"I imagine so," the general supplied, "Or some form of it."</p><p>"Am I dead then?" Kagome asked before shaking her head, "No. We can't be dead. We..."</p><p>"Sometimes things do not always make sense," the general's wife offered softly, "Once everything has quieted down we'll bring you back."</p><p>"Those <em>bastards</em>," Kagome cursed softly as she closed her eyes as buried her face in Inuyasha's hair. The four souls nearby glanced at each other with sad little expressions before the wife came closer and knelt down beside the pair.</p><p>"You two are rather sweet," Aiko offered kindly as she plucked up a damp rag that had been set nearby and wrung it out before placing it atop the half-demon's forehead, "Inuyasha was always a soft hearted child. Very loving. It's good that he found someone to appreciate him for what he is."</p><p>Kagome couldn't help the face she made at that statement. Never had she heard anyone describe Inuyasha that way. It also implied that this woman was intimately familiar with him.</p><p>"He grew up to be rather rude though," Aiko continued as she sat back on her knees and laughed softly, "I can almost imagine his mother's face at his antics."</p><p>"So you knew him? Back then I mean," Kagome asked quietly and the woman sighed.</p><p>"I was a handmaiden to the late Lady Izayoi," the woman hummed, "And with my husband being tasked as the little lord's protector, we spent many hours with the little boy. Many of the others were unnecessarily cruel but the late lord...well Lady Izayoi's brother did care in his own way. Made sure his sister and his nephew were provided for in the palace even if he acted like they meant nothing to him. Supposedly, he grieved the loss but I never saw anything to suggest it."</p><p>"Well I did," the general scoffed, "Poor bastard was beside himself thinking Inuyasha had been abducted. Never believed for one second Inuyasha ran away."</p><p>"He was sent away," Kagome sighed sadly as Inuyasha groaned - his arm flexing involuntarily against her waist.</p><p>"And I'd bet my life that Ieyasu killed the lord too," the general huffed, "Or one of his women. Even if he had kindness towards his sister and nephew, he was a cruel man at heart. Raping women and..."</p><p>"I was confused when Ieyasu said there was an heir," Haru interjected as he stoked the fire, "I thought he died childless."</p><p>"He fathered a son," the general scoffed, "A bastard child. Turns out the boy died before we were sent here. His spirit haunts this place."</p><p>"A ghost in the underworld," Haru laughed morbidly, "What a strange world this is."</p><p>"Perhaps he was tethered to the world of the living," Ayano hummed sadly, "What a cruel fate."</p><p>"Or a blessing," the wife opined, "He can come and go as he pleases whereas we are to be here forever."</p><p>The fire crackled softly at the silence that followed that statement.</p><p>"You didn't act like you knew any of that. You never said you were dead. Just that there was a curse," Kagome murmured suddenly as she pressed her lips to Inuyasha's heated temple and the general sighed.</p><p>"I suspected but it seemed strange that nothing had truly changed. That only the memories were altered," he sighed as he ran his fingers through his head, "I did not wish to speculate."</p><p>"While all of this is..." Kagome began before clearing her throat, "<em>Appreciated</em>. I'm just surprised you all are handling this so well when others just..."</p><p>"Burned down the palace?" Haru chuckled dryly, "We're not the only ones. A lot of people ran to escape the madness. If we are in the underworld, it's not as awful as I imagined. It's actually rather pleasant. Just listen to the birds and crickets tonight. The breeze. It's actually..."</p><p>"Peaceful," Ayano supplied wtih a resigned sigh, "I guess the difference is that some are at peace with our circumstances and others decidedly are not."</p><p>Inuyasha shuddered suddenly as his breathing hitched. Humming sadly, Kagome gently traced his human ear with one finger before fondling his earlobe. The reaction was instantly as his body seemed to try and melt right into her. His breathing evening out as his muscles relaxed.</p><p>"I imagine the blade used for them to assassinate Inuyasha on his human night," the general observed as he glanced up into the sky, "We simply have to pray he makes it until morning - although if he does die and wake up, that does answer the question as to whether he is dead like the rest of us."</p><p>"Well, one positive is that we're all trapped here with our spouses," the servant girl hummed, "We could be alone in this world. Isolated. At least we're with those we love."</p><p>"We aren't..." Kagome began before smiling softly pressed her nose into Inuyasha's sweaty bangs, "No you're right. I'm with my husband. That is something."</p><p>The general's lips twitched upwards as his wife returned to his side and sat down.</p><p>"There are ruins of an abandoned village on the outskirts of our lands," the general offered as he rested his arm around Aiko's shoulder, "I spoke with a few of those leaving and that's where they plan on heading. Away from the madness. It's by an orchard. Overgrown now, of course, but with some maintenance..."</p><p>"But we need to get back. Try again," Kagome sighed and the general frowned.</p><p>"Whatever you were doing did not work," the general argued gently, "If you are dead, you will not be able to leave and if he is dead and you are not, you would leave him here?"</p><p>Kagome sighed shakily.</p><p>"No, I wouldn't leave him," she admitted as she closed her hand and lightly scratched Inuyasha's scalp, "Maybe...maybe you're right. When all of the rioting dies down we'll try again."</p><p>The general nodded.</p><p>"Once Inuyasha is well enough to move, we'll head towards the ruins then," Yasumori sighed, "A life without expectations. It sounds wonderful, actually."</p><p>"Much less stressful," Ayano hummed bemusedly, "I may have been your most trusted spy but I slept with a knife under my pillow. Always expecting the worst. Now I won't need to. One less thing to worry about."</p><p>"One less thing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. For Soon We’ll Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Here in my garden of shadows</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Inuyasha sighed as he rested his chin atop Kagome's hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ten years, in here at least, had passed at this point or rather, ten hours in the real world. Sure enough no one had aged during that time. No one truly moved forward. After the first two years in which thousands rioted and some went insane, life had returned to normal. More or less anyway. At least in their corner of the world. After some rather harsh interrogating, the only answer anyone had been given was that however many <em>millions</em> of years ago, here anyway, a demon had cursed them all for refusing to proffer up Inuyasha. Not for the purpose of instating him as Lord. Not for his benefit. It was because of that stupid pearl someone had jammed in his eye at some point. Maybe Mother had done it or maybe it was Totosai or Myoga or anyone honestly. It had always seemed strange how someone could stuff a gateway to the underworld into such a small object but for the goddess of the underworld, it was an easy take to make gateways and portals at her leisure. The description of what happened made it clear who the attacker had been. Sesshomaru's mother was just as cold hearted and ruthless as her son.</p><p>Why Sesshomaru had been gifted his sword suddenly made sense. It wasn't to make him understanding - controlling the dead was just his maternal side's specialty. That being said, why that curse had led to Inuyasha being in charge was anyone's guess. Why Kagome's arrival had been so strange never answered. The miko's theory was that the underworld hadn't accounted for her arrival - that her forcible entry broke some rule laid down but that theory was just a theory.</p><p>Inuyasha was pretty sure he knew why though. Kagome was the only one who <em>wasn't</em> dead. Not at first at least. If she was still alive, maybe one day she'd get out - simply frozen in time for now. As for him...</p><p>As for him, Inuyasha knew he was most likely a member of the dearly departed. It was the only thing that made sense. Why he couldn't leave. Why he'd been in his body since the beginning.</p><p>His arms tightened around Kagome's waist as a lump grew in his throat at the thought that one day he'd need to send her away. If the portal ever opened again. Sure, they'd tried and tried but all the efforts in the world didn't make a lick of difference. Nonetheless, if the portal did open, sending Kagome home alone would be the right thing to do. To let her go. She deserved to live a good and long life. Have children and grandchildren and...</p><p>"I know why you don't want to try to have a baby," Kagome suddenly whispered, "But...but I just..."</p><p>Inuyasha sighed heavily and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"You know why we can't," Inuyasha chided, "We're probably dead Kagome. Even if it is possible, I don't want them trapped here with us. Or worse escape and grow up like I did. <em>Alone</em>. It's honestly a miracle I lived long enough to meet you."</p><p>"I'm just saying that it'd be nice," Kagome mumbled as she leaned into him, "I always wanted us to have a baby."</p><p>Inuyasha had to set his jaw to keep it from trembling. That would have been nice. Very nice. Amazing even. But dreaming of their life together, as it should have been, was pointless. All it did was hurt.</p><p>"Probably a good thing that we're here then," Inuyasha lied - his voice hoarse and face taut, "I never wanted brats. Still don't."</p><p>Kagome let out a shuddering sigh and nodded.</p><p>"I probably knew that," she admitted sadly as her fingertips trailed up his arm, "And you're right. Just...just being stupid I..."</p><p>Inhaling sharply, Kagome suddenly tensed and her heart began to race.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he breathed anxiously as Kagome began scrambling to her feet, "I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean...""</p><p>"That's not what's wrong," Kagome murmured dismissively as she stared towards the forest, "A jewel shard. I feel a jewel shard."</p><p>"You sure?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly as amber eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, "Here?"</p><p>When Kagome nodded, Inuyasha wasted money time flinging her onto his back just as a pink beacon sudden burst into the sky. A solid beam so powerful the wind rustled around them.</p><p>The wind also carried a familiar scent.</p><p>"I smell Miroku," Inuyasha breathed as he pushed himself to go faster, "And Sango too."</p><p>"You don't think they got trapped here too, do you?"</p><p>"I sure as hell hope not."</p><p>That concern seemed unfounded, however, as the pair came closer to the fortress itself and saw dozens – if not hundreds – of individuals scrambling towards the light with almost tangible desperation. At one point, Inuyasha even had to use his superhuman strength to leap atop buildings to get around the masses all congregating around the well house where the little boy and his mother were patiently waiting.</p><p>"I contacted your friends," the boy offered with a hopeful smile as the pair landed in front of him, "They came looking for you after they found your backpack by the campsite. The monk put a sutra with a pink crystal in the middle of the garden. It did something."</p><p>Kagome nodded as she took Inuyasha's hand and rushed forward without a second thought – passing through an almost jellylike substance before popping out the other side….</p><p>Without Inuyasha.</p><p>Much to her horror, his hand vanished the instant she crossed through and as she whirled on the spot, she came face to face with the man himself – looking on the verge of tears as he offered her a very strange and resigned smile.</p><p>"Its okay," he mumbled – voice warped by the barrier that was growing smaller with each passing moment, "Go."</p><p>"I'm not leaving you," Kagome screamed as she fruitlessly tried to force her way back as the slayer and monk watched out with heartbroken eyes, "I'm not doing that."</p><p>The world behind Inuyasha's form seemed to be moving at lightspeed – the sun setting and rising as the wall slowly closed in around him. Watery amber eyes remained fixated on her face – like he was trying to memorize every detail.</p><p>"Its okay," he finally mumbled again as he began to fade from view, "It'll be okay."</p><p>"The <em>hell</em> it will!" Kagome hissed as her aura pulsed angrily as she scraped against the unyielding goop with such ferocity her fingertips began to bleed, "I'm not leaving you there. <em>I'm <strong>not</strong></em>!"</p><p>"<strong><em>Stop</em></strong>!" Inuyasha ordered hoarsely as he watched blood being smeared across the barrier, "Kagome <em>stop</em>! <em><strong>Sto</strong></em>…"</p><p>And then he was gone and a partial old grimy wall stood in his stead.</p><p>On the other side of the wall, Inuyasha let out a shuddering sigh as exhaustion and despair crashed down on him. The little boy and his mother had remained by his side as the crowds had slowly dispersed. Once it was clear that no one would be escaping, they'd left. A week had passed by in what the half-demon was sure was only a few minutes for her and yet Inuyasha refused to miss one second of being in Kagome's presence.</p><p>Crumpling to his knees, Inuyasha stared blankly ahead as he tried to accept his fate with dignity and poise. To be happy that Kagome, at least, was free to live her life and move forward. Her happiness and safety was more important than his own. On the other side of the barrier, on the other side of the well, she had people who loved her and needed her. They deserved to spend more time with that woman. Everyone deserved to be blessed with her love and her kindness. She obviously wanted children and he couldn't give her that. A dead person couldn't give her that and he had been right all that time. She was still alive. She could leave while he couldn't. His soul in the underworld to stay for all of eternity. It…it would be selfish to keep her here. To damn her to this existence.</p><p>Selfish...</p><p>And he got ten years with her. Basking in her love. That was…that was enough. It would be okay. He'd be strong and persevere. Worse things had happened to the woman he loved than being separated from them. It could've been worse. So much worse. Kagome could've died but instead not only was she alive but safe.</p><p>Why wasn't that enough? He'd already resigned himself, hadn't he? Spent years trying to psyche himself up for this <em>exact</em> moment. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha tried to find the strength to move as a solitary tear streamed down his face. It was going to be alright. Miroku and Sango were there. They'd patch her up and comfort her. Protect her. As for him, he just needed to stay in this spot for a little while longer. While her scent was still fresh, it had faded steadily over the last several days. Little by little but it was still there.</p><p>Another tear fell as Inuyasha felt his mind crack with an almost audible snap. The floor spinning out from under him as the air grew thin and it became a struggle to remember how to breathe.</p><p>Kagome was gone. He'd have to go back to their home. <em>Alone</em>. Sleep in an empty bed. <em>Alone</em>. Wake up every morning. <em>Alone</em>.</p><p>For all of eternity.</p><p>Panic began clouding his mind as the full ramifications of what had just happened crashed down on him. But to the outside observer, he seemed to be handling this rather well. A few tears and quiet acceptance. Inside, though, was a hurricane ripping his sanity to shreds.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," the mother whispered sympathetically, "We thought…we thought you both would be able to go through."</p><p>"Its fine," Inuyasha mumbled as he reached up to wipe away the tear about to drip off his cheek and a somewhat crazed laugh bubbled out of his lips, "It's fine. It is. It's..."</p><p>A sudden tug on his hand startled him as amber eyes flew open to stare down at what was pulling on him. A red string? His unencumbered hand lifted and dropped the string a few times before raising the tied hand to sniff it. His eyes opened in alarm. It smelled like blood. Kagome's blood to be more specific.</p><p>"Oh shit," Inuyasha breathed as he remained stock still. Had he done this – if only by accident? His half-crazed mind trying to claw her back from the land of the living. Had he tethered her with his desire to keep her by his side or…</p><p>As much as it terrified him to be alone, he <em>honestly</em> didn't want her to be stuck with him here in this place. He might be a selfish bastard but...but he wouldn't be able to live with himself if...</p><p>A surprisingly forceful tug had him being thrown into the garden wall with an audible thud.</p><p>"What the hell?" Inuyasha breathed in panic as he tried to pull his painfully smushed head away from the stone, "Why…"</p><p>A muffled curse in a familiar voice almost stopped his heart before whatever or, rather, <em>whomever</em> was tugging him began pulling so hard it almost dislocated his finger.</p><p><em>"Al…ere,"</em> the voice grunted before it huffed, <em>"..lp…e…"</em></p><p>The force of the tug was quickly becoming painful and Inuyasha tried to quell the hope and fear blooming in his heart. How was this even happening? How…</p><p><em>"Shit,"</em> Inuyasha gasped as the wall seemed to vanish and he toppled forward to land squarely atop Kagome's manically laughing form.</p><p>"Told you I'd find you," Kagome giggled breathlessly as she squeezed him to her, "I wasn't going to let you stay there without me."</p><p>Inuyasha was breathing heavily as his mind reeled. Was this real or had this latest loss driven him crazy? Was he <em>not</em> dead or had Kagome just pulled back his soul? But then...what was happening?! Was he alive?</p><p>Pressing two fingers against his neck, Inuyasha let out a watery laugh when he felt his heart racing beneath his fingertips. He was alive? But how was that possible? Had he not been dead?! Then why did Kagome...</p><p>Oh screw trying to figure it out! He was alive dammit which meant he still had a wife and a life to live at her side!</p><p>"That was not a flattering look on you, my friend," Miroku teased, "In the future, when do you get trapped behind a barrier, please do so in a way that is easier on the eyes."</p><p>Kagome's laughter only increased at the strange observation before she cupped the half-demons face and pulled him down for a rather passionate kiss which he quickly melted into. This was real. His arms curled around her as he adjusted his body so his hips cradled hers. This was real. He was free. Angling his head to take control of their lips meeting, Inuyasha ignored the squeak that escaped Sango. This was real.</p><p>"My my what a development," Miroku teased, "Pray tell. What were you two doing behind the barrier? A few hours locked together seems to have done both of you some good. Sango, perhaps we should try the same…"</p><p>A solid whack killed that statement before he could finish it.</p><p>"Pervert," Sango mumbled before clearing her throat and awkwardly trying to put an end to this awkwardness, "Although we, um, <em>should</em> get going."</p><p>Inuyasha let out a contended breath as he reluctantly pulled back and nuzzled Kagome's nose.</p><p>"I told you I wouldn't leave you," Kagome hummed happily as she brushed a few hairs away from his face. Inuyasha only grinned.</p><p>On the other side of the garden wall, a mother and son stood hand in hand with almost matching sorrowful expressions.</p><p>"You need to leave too," the mother mumbled as she squeezed her son's hand, "And not come back. You deserve more than what I have inflicted on you. A chance to live as normally as you can."</p><p>"What about you?" Ena asked quietly as he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>"I accept my punishment," his mother hummed, "If you can leave, you deserve to be free from this place. Not many get a second chance at life."</p><p>"I guess I should thank you for murdering me then," the boy joked weakly, "Otherwise I'd be trapped here like everyone else."</p><p>"Don't say such things," the mother corrected sadly before kneeling down and holding his chin in her hand, "You have always been such a good boy Ena. My gift from god and I did not appreciate you as I should have. I only hope that...that you will have a second chance. Perhaps...perhaps even the impossible may happen and you'll get to grow old. Be happy. That is my wish for you."</p><p>Letting out a steadying breath, the boy nodded in understanding as he hugged his mother before turning towards the garden wall to leave this place once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Into the calm and the quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Come little children</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>I'll take thee away</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Into a land of enchantment</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Come little children</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>The time's come to play</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Here in my garden of shadows</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>It had been five years - well five <em>normal</em> years anyway - since they had broken free from that stupid hellhole. Four years since they defeated that Naraku bastard. And now one year since Kagome had finally returned to him. To this day, she couldn't explain how she formed that bloody rope that she'd used to pull him out of that underworld. The same trick didn't work to reopen the well when the jewel punished her for purifying it but even with Kagome ripped from him, Inuyasha had learned a thing or two about being patient and trusting that Kagome would come back to him. And she had. Thank <em>god</em> she had. He might've acted like he was fine but that was the farthest thing from the...</p><p>"Question," Kagome hummed as she came to sit under the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha lay splayed on a tree branch, "I would like to reurge my proposal that we try to a baby. After all we've been married now for like fifteen years and I think a baby would be a good..."</p><p>"Fine. Let's have a kid," Inuyasha agreed happily as he lolled his head over to look at her while Kagome gaped.</p><p>"You didn't even let me finish my speech," Kagome pouted, "If I had known you would just say yes right away I wouldn't've spent so much time planning how to ask you."</p><p>"Well you should manage your time better," Inuyasha teased as he rolled off the branch and landed in front of her, "That's not my fault."</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't fight when Inuyasha sat down and pulled her into his lap.</p><p>"<em>Technically</em> though I think your math is wrong," the half-demon laughed, "Can't count the three years you got trapped on your side of the well. Not really. So like...we've been married twelve years? Maybe a little more."</p><p>"<em>I</em> counted that! You didn't think we were married when I was <em>banished</em>?!" Kagome scoffed indignantly and Inuyasha snickered before placing a soothing kiss against her neck.</p><p>"Calm down woman. I'm just messing with you. Of <em>course</em> I counted that," Inuyasha hummed as Kagome hmphed before he sighed and rested his head atop hers, "But back to your question, course I wouldn't mind a brat. Everything's pretty calm. We're established here. Our lives are finally stable enough for a kid."</p><p>"So you were <em>lying</em> when you said you didn't want a baby ," Kagome accused good naturedly as she stroked his arm, "You know I suspected that at the..."</p><p>"Or two."</p><p>Kagome furrowed her brow at his amendment. While she knew he'd probably just had been trying to table the issue back in hell back in the underworld, she hadn't anticipated Inuyasha would want more than one child. In all honesty, she was still somewhat surprised he wanted a child at all. Thought she'd have to do some long and arduous convincing to get him to say yes. After all, Inuyasha never seemed like the baby <em>type</em> even if he...</p><p>"Two would be..."</p><p>"You know, five seems like a good number of..."</p><p>"<em>Five</em>?!"</p><hr/><p>A demoness with long silver hair and a crescent moon on her forehead sighed in a bored tone as she held up the half orb around her neck. Every so often she flicked her finger and observed its contents before letting out another bored sigh. Would it be too much to have a son that visited his mother every once in a while? It had been years since his last visit and that had only occurred after a few centuries had passed. Then again Sesshomaru had always been a bothersome child. Only visiting when he needed something from her.</p><p>It didn't help her current mood that nothing worth her notice had occurred since her son defeated Naraku and that bastard child of her late husband's had assisted.</p><p>Her finger flicked again and she sighed as one setting in particular came into view.</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>To this day, she was not sure <em>when</em> the pearl itself had been stolen. She'd created it simply to visit and pay her respects shortly after her late husband's death. It hadn't been a love match by any means - simply an arranged marriage for the purpose of fathering an heir. Once that was achieved, Toga had left and she had been honestly relieved. He had been abrasive and uncouth which, while entertaining for a very brief time, was something for which she quickly grew tired. It wasn't until Sesshomaru arrived to inquire about the location of the fang of destruction that she realized the gateway she had created was missing. The fang of destruction was, in fact, <em>at</em> the grave and without a portal to that <em>exact</em> location - which unfortunately could only be created a few hours after death - it was impossible to retrieve it. It was for that reason, on the off chance the pearl was still in that little bug's nest that she'd created a portal if the need ever arose to retrieve her little bobble.</p><p>After all, at the time, the only person who would have the motivation to hide such a thing logically would have been her late husband's pet. Her bastard son supposedly <em>entitled </em>to the fang although the idea he would ever be strong enough to wield it was laughable. Wrinkling her nose, the goddess watched the little insects mill about their area of the underworld and sighed. It never ceased to amaze her how her late husband and, <em>humiliatingly</em>, her son had such <em>fondness</em> for their pets. A bizarre leaning towards bestiality more like. Mating with animals was far beneath youkai of higher birth and yet it was almost commonplace anymore. At least Izayoi died a tragic death which did bring her predecessor something reminiscent of joy. But then her clan refused to hand over the pearl or the boy who might have at least had some answers as to its location.</p><p>Annoying little pests.</p><p>They had to go.</p><p>Perhaps it was beneath her to wasted her time massacring an entire human village and banishing their souls but the ant hill needed to be exterminated for wasting her time. That and she was rather annoyed that a human insect had managed to steal it which had greatly guided her decision making.</p><p>Of course, she'd subsequently discovered it was Totosai who had obtained then hidden her pearl and naturally, she wasn't fool enough to challenge the old man. Senile though he may be, that old blacksmith had value and his death would have deprived her at times beloved son of the one person capable of giving him a weapon worthy of a daiyoukai. Still she had no regrets about her actions against the cockroaches.</p><p>Her finger flicked again.</p><p>Of course, on occasion, she did enjoy tormenting the souls in their cage. When Inuyasha happened to find himself trapped, she had a bit of fun with the fools who'd annoyed her so thoroughly. Thinking themselves so much better than youkai she arranged it so they were now ruled by a sham of one. It had been a rather entertaining evening and added a new layer of torture once Inuyasha managed to free himself and his clever pet somehow managed to remind the victims of their fate. Many attempted to kill themselves or others to no avail. It was the underworld after all. There was nowhere else for them to go. Inuyasha though had escaped. It should have been impossible and yet it had been done.</p><p>There was something to be said for the Jewel of Four Souls. It was quite a powerful object. To be able to open a portal to the underworld and even bring beings back to realm of the living. Quite fascinating.</p><p>Her finger flicked again as even watching the various underworld's failed to distract her from the very bad news she'd received earlier in the week.</p><p>Sesshomaru was such a disappointment. Fool boy declaring he was planning on fornicating with that little human girl he loved so dearly. Such a shame. He would throw his life and lands away for that insect. Were he to be trapped in some strange place such as Inuyasha had been, she wasn't sure whether she'd extract him. Let <em>his</em> pet save him - see if the child was worthy of the affection he poured upon her. Far as his mother could tell, though, the girl was useless. Needy and completely dependent. Why Sesshomaru was so obsessed with her...</p><p>What was her name? <em>Run</em>? Appropriately named. Had a warning on her and everything.</p><p>Her finger flicked again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>